Nautilus
by Anaximandre
Summary: UA. Dans un futur lointain, Root, Shaw et John travaillent pour un diplomate interplanétaire, Harold Finch.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : Les personnages dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des créateurs/auteur de la série Person of Interest. Toutes références à des films, séries, chansons, livres, publicités ou autres, sont aussi la propriété de leurs auteurs/créateurs respectifs.**

 **Lien image : ( Sur Pixabay. com) /fr/illustrations/espace-galaxy-planet-univers-1569133/**

 **En revanche les fautes d'orthographes sont bien de moi…**

 **Le rating M correspond au langage et à la violence de certaines scènes.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Root gara le vaisseau spatial à côté des autres. Le hangar était presque plein, la manœuvre avait été délicate, mais elle connaissait bien son Nautilus et savait comment faire.

– On est arrivé ? Demanda la voix endormie de Claire.

– Oui. On doit retrouver Shaw et John au bar The Subway, répondit Root.

Elles sortirent du vaisseau et se dirigèrent vers la ville: The Big Apple. Crée en hommage à une ville qui s'appelait New York. Cette planète regorgeait de copies de grandes villes de la planète Terre. Même si la planète bleue avait depuis longtemps disparue, une certaine nostalgie des temps anciens avait poussé le Consulat Interplanétaire à reconstruire plusieurs capitales sur la planète Liberta où Root et Claire se trouvaient.

Elles marchèrent dans les rues aux immeubles immenses. Claire ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des grattes ciel, et Root la laissa les contempler pendant quelques minutes.

Elles trouvèrent le bar et pénétrèrent dans un endroit sombre. C'était ce qu'on appelait un bar rétro. Les murs étaient tapissés de faïences marron, jaunes et vertes. Des voutes tenaient lieu de plafond et dans un mur au fond en plein milieu, se dressaient majestueusement les trois lettres IRT. Root se demanda ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Les quelques lustres accrochés ici et là n'apportaient pas la lumière escomptée, permettant ainsi un certain anonymat à leur clientèle. Le bar en bois, érigé tel un rempart aux consommateurs, occupait une partie de la première pièce.

Root regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de ses collègues.

– Ils ne sont pas encore là, dit-elle. Viens, on va s'assoir.

Elles s'installèrent à une table, un peu en retrait dans la deuxième pièce au fond du bar, et attendirent. La jeune serveuse vint leur demander ce qu'elles voulaient.

– Un whisky pour moi, commanda Root, et un verre de lait pour la petite.

Claire la foudroya du regard.

– Je vais aussi prendre un whisky, commença Claire.

– Certainement pas ! Tu penses sérieusement que mon nouveau « copilote » peut se permettre de boire avant de conduire le Nautilus ? Hors de question. Je t'accorde une grenadine mais pas d'alcool, expliqua Root.

– Je le dirai à Harold.

– Oh, la belle affaire ! Aller pleurer dans les pantalons de ton oncle ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il va faire quelque chose ?... Ah si ! Pardon, il va sûrement te mettre avec Shaw et John… Ok, vas-y, dit Root de manière nonchalante en regardant ses ongles… Va voir tonton…

Claire avala sa salive, Root avait raison, son oncle la « muterait » sur le vaisseau de Shaw et John, et ça, elle préférait l'éviter.

– Je prends une grenadine, marmonna-t-elle à la serveuse.

– Brave petite, répondit Root tout sourire.

Claire se contenta de marmonner une réponse dans sa barbe.

Elles burent leur boisson en silence. Après environ un quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent. Shaw semblait encore plus en colère que d'habitude et John avait l'air sinistre.

– Bonjour, mon amour, formula Root à l'attention de Shaw.

– Ta gueule ! Aboya-t-elle.

– Sameen, est-ce une façon de répondre à l'élue de ton cœur ? répondit Root, pas le moins du monde choquée par l'insulte ou son ton désagréable.

Shaw la regarda comme si elle allait la tuer, et Root se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas allée un peu trop loin.

– Pourquoi vous faites la gueule ? Questionna Claire, détournant par la même occasion l'attention de Shaw.

– Bear est dans un sale état, on a rencontré quelques rebelles en route, et la bataille a été rude, expliqua John.

Bear était leur vaisseau. Il était plutôt solide et avait déjà connu quelques mauvaises rencontres par le passé.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Root, je suis sûre qu'Harper saura le retaper.

– Peut-être… En attendant, Harold a demandé à ce que nous nous installions sur le Nautilus avec vous pour la prochaine mission, précisa John.

– Non ! Répondit Root avec fermeté. Je suis déjà obligée de me taper la gosse du patron, alors les australopithèques, non merci !

– Où est passé « l'élue de ton cœur », demanda Shaw ironiquement.

Root la regarda avec amusement.

– Je pourrais faire une exception pour toi, Sameen, à condition que tu paies le voyage en nature…

Shaw se rapprocha, les poings serrés.

– Je vais te faire bouffer ton sourire, la menaça-t-elle.

– Chercherais-tu à me dominer ? Le mot de sécurité pour arrêter le petit jeu, c'est « Jaune », non ? « Maîtresse… », demanda Root en adoptant une attitude faussement soumise.

Shaw inspira fortement pour se calmer. Ils avaient besoin d'elle, elle seule savait comment conduire son vaisseau de malheur. John et Claire les observaient, fascinés, attendant la bagarre et furent un peu déçus lorsque Shaw s'assit en bougonnant et en regardant la foule autour d'eux.

– Il ne me semble pas avoir dit « Jaune », continua Root, un sourire aux lèvres, à moins que je me sois trompée et que tu ne sois pas la maîtresse… mais l'esclave…

Shaw se leva d'un coup. John s'interposa sachant que cette fois, elle risquait certainement de passer à l'action.

– On a besoin d'elle, lui rappela-t-il.

Elle regarda John, hésitant sincèrement, puis hocha la tête. John fit de même, la remerciant par ce geste.

– Harold nous attend, on devrait y aller.

Root et Claire se levèrent et suivirent John et Shaw vers le Nautilus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ils arrivèrent à la Villa d'Harold dans le quartier des diplomates. Un quartier secret où tout se trouvait, permettant ainsi une plus grande sécurité pour ces leaders souvent menacés de mort, qui prenaient des décisions difficiles. Ce quartier était une véritable petite ville. Chaque négociateur se voyait protégé par des gardes et des agents qu'il pouvait envoyer à travers l'espace en mission, pour apporter la paix dans différentes galaxies.

Harold les accueillit, ravi de revoir sa nièce qui était sous la « tutelle » de Root depuis deux mois. Nathan et Harold voulaient qu'elle découvre le monde, qu'elle apprenne sur le terrain. Root était un de ses meilleurs agents, et pour être honnête, un peu plus sociable que John ou Shaw.

– Claire ! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, je suis si heureux de te voir.

Claire lui rendit son étreinte. Son oncle lui avait manqué.

– Où est papa ? Demanda-t-elle.

Harold la regarda.

– Il est en voyage dans une autre galaxie depuis peu.

Claire hocha la tête, son père partait régulièrement en voyage, ce n'était donc pas la première fois, et elle avait plus de souvenir en compagnie de son oncle Harold, qu'avec son père souvent absent.

– Je vais me débarbouiller, expliqua-t-elle.

Il lui sourit pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers en direction de la salle de bain. Il reporta son attention sur son équipe.

Root lui souriait gentiment, Shaw n'exprimait rien comme d'habitude, et John…

Il les salua de la tête et leur demanda de le suivre vers la salle de réunion. C'était une pièce sans fenêtres. Des petites lampes allumées apportaient une lumière douce et agréable. Plusieurs écrans étaient accrochés aux murs gris, qui lorsqu'ils étaient en marche, auréolaient d'une lumière bleutée une partie du mobilier. Ils s'installèrent autour de la grande table au milieu de la pièce. Une fois tous confortablement assis dans des fauteuils noirs, Harold s'adressa à la machine.

– Pourrais-tu nous montrer la galaxie, Samaritain, s'il te plaît ?

– _Bien_ _sûr, Harold,_ répondit la machine de sa voix douce.

Un hologramme illumina le centre de la table, plusieurs planètes apparurent puis disparurent pour finalement dévoiler une petite planète dans un système solaire constitué de deux soleils : un vert et un bleu, ainsi que d'une douzaine de lunes. Harold leur montra la planète de couleur rouge.

– Voici Decima. Cette planète aux conditions pas vraiment agréables pour les humains, abrite un groupuscule d'homme et femmes dont le chef ou plutôt leur roi, comme ils disent, s'appelle Greer. Leur but est simple : Faire tomber le Consulat Interplanétaire et détruire la Machine.

Root se raidit à cette annonce, John resta impassible, et Shaw leva les yeux au ciel.

– Toujours la même rengaine, dit-elle exaspérée. Les méchants, les gentils, bla-bla-bla…

– Mademoiselle Shaw, il s'agit d'une affaire sérieuse ! Répondit Harold légèrement offusqué par ses propos.

Elle le regarda d'un œil vide lui signifiant ainsi « gentiment », qu'elle n'en avait absolument rien à foutre de l'avoir choqué.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et continua.

– Lorsque la machine nous a averti de cette menace, plusieurs messagers de paix furent envoyés sur cette planète. Aucun d'eux n'est revenu. Devant cette absence de réponse, Nathan a décidé de rencontrer lui-même ce dénommé Greer, et ce malgré mes réticences…Il aurait dû rentrer il y a déjà un mois. Il faut aller là-bas et le ramener.

– Pourquoi ne pas envoyer une partie de la flotte du Consulat ? Vous avez parlé d'un groupuscule, quelques hommes et femmes ne tiendront pas face à notre armée.

– Vous avez raison, Mademoiselle Shaw. Malheureusement, même si c'est une planète qui peut paraître dérisoire, les idées qu'elle transporte ont déjà séduit plus de gens que nous le pensions. La machine soupçonne le Consulat d'abriter des traîtres, des disciples de Greer. Nous devons donc rester discrets. La mission est simple : récupérer Nathan, s'il est toujours en vie, murmura-t-il. Tuer Greer et détruire de ce qu'ils sont en train de construire…

Il leva la tête vers eux.

– La machine a découvert qu'une nouvelle version d'elle-même existait. Nous ne savons pas comment ils ont réussi à s'accaparer du noyau source, mais il serait à même de bâtir une nouvelle machine, à vrai dire elle existe déjà, même si elle n'en est qu'à ses balbutiements, elle promet d'être aussi puissante que la nôtre…

Un silence sinistre accueillit cette nouvelle inattendue, qui fut brisé par l'esprit pragmatique de Shaw.

– Vous avez dit que cette planète ne possédait pas les meilleures conditions de vie pour les humains, ça veut dire quoi ?

Harold soupira.

– Peux-tu leur expliquer ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau à la machine.

Les deux soleils au milieu de la table s'agrandirent.

– _« La planète tourne autour de ces deux soleils… »_ Commença la machine. _Elle fait d'abord le tour du vert surnommé Perséphone, pour être attirée par le bleu appelé Hadès. »_

Tout en écoutant les explications, l'équipe regarda l'hologramme de la planète Decima se déplacer, formant une sorte de huit avec les deux soleils, chacun emprisonné dans la « boucle » du chiffre de l'Infini que dessinait en permanence la petite planète rouge dans sa course folle, autour et entre eux.

– _Il existe « deux saisons »_ continua la machine, _chacune dure sept jours. Lorsqu'elle est à proximité de Perséphone « l'été » règne, une chaleur frisant les 50°C pénètre dans l'atmosphère. Sa lumière verte peut être dangereuse pour les yeux et la nuit n'existe pas. Une fois les sept jours terminés, alors que la planète s'éloigne du premier soleil, faisant chuter les températures par la même occasion, Decim_ _a,_ _attirée par Hadès se rapproche de lui. La lumière_ _bleu-foncé_ _qu'il dégage plonge la planète dans une nuit profonde. Les températures avoisinent les -50 °C, et l'hiver commence..._

– Un vrai petit paradis… ironisa Shaw. Qu'en est-il de l'oxygène ?

– _Sur Decima, son taux est plus bas qu'ici, obligeant ses habitants à de fortes inspirations pour pouvoir respirer normalement. Un temps d'adaptation est nécessaire, environ dix minutes, pendant lesquelles vous pouvez souffrir de légers vertiges. Un scaphandre n'est pas nécessaire mais il vous en sera fourni un._

– Des bébêtes méchantes auxquelles nous devrions nous attendre ? Demanda à nouveau Shaw.

– _Pas à ma connaissance…_

– Avec ce que tu viens de décrire comme conditions, comment se nourrissent les habitants? Questionna Root fascinée par la planète Rouge.

– _D'après le peu d'informations que nous possédons, nous savons que Greer a fait construire de grands dômes transparents autour des villes auxquelles l'accès se fait par des souterrains. Ces dômes apportent des températures plus agréables et protègent les habitants des rayonnements solaires._ _Quant_ _aux légumes, ils sont cultivés sous des lumières artificielles et les animaux élevés à la chaîne._

– Il est vraiment loin d'être con, marmonna Root.

– En effet, répondit Harold. Notre ennemi n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Il remercia la machine pour ces explications et se tourna vers son équipe.

– Nous partons demain, déclara-t-il.

– Nous ? Répéta John ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

– Je viens avec vous, précisa Harold.

– Ça pourrait être dangereux, commença John.

– Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser y aller tout seul, M. Reese, répondit Harold.

Root et Shaw se regardèrent. Root fit un léger signe de tête à la jeune femme en lui proposant à voix basse de déguerpir pour aller piller la cuisine.

Elles sortirent de la pièce sous les explications agacées de John :

– Harold, tu n'es pas entraîné pour ce genre de mission…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Elles pénétrèrent dans la cuisine aseptisée où Claire, assise sur une chaise face à un plan de travail, mâchouillait une sorte de carotte en lisant sur un petit écran. Elle leva la tête vers eux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle aux nouvelles arrivantes.

– Ton oncle et John se disputent comme d'habitude, expliqua Shaw.

Elle se dirigea vers le cryomeuble et regarda à l'intérieur.

– Vous avez du steak de Barouka ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Ouais, il est en bas dans la partie la moins froide pour qu'il reste tendre en le faisant cuire, précisa Claire.

Root s'approcha de Shaw et attrapa deux steaks par-dessus son épaule en se penchant exagérément pour toucher la jeune femme brune qui ne broncha pas. Elle susurra.

– Laisse, je m'en occupe, Sameen.

Elle attrapa quelques légumes, se mit à les laver et à les couper. Elle pouvait bien évidement, demander à un robot de s'en occuper, mais depuis qu'elle avait lu des livres de recettes de l'époque où les humains vivaient encore sur Terre, elle s'essayait à la cuisine.

– Si nous étions ensemble, nous ne nous disputerions jamais, dit-elle en se tournant vers Shaw.

– …

– Ou alors, nous nous réconcilierons toujours sur l'oreiller.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Commença Shaw. Elle regarda Root en plissant les yeux. Si ça se trouve, t'es un mauvais coup au pieu…

Root éclata de rire.

– Tu veux vérifier, Sameen ? Demanda-t-elle suavement.

– Vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse ? Questionna Claire.

– Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… Sameen semble enfin prête à franchir un cap dans notre relation…

– Le seul cap que je vais franchir avec toi, c'est te faire avaler ton sourire narquois.

– À coup de baisers ?

– À coup de poings…

– Pourquoi tant de haine, Sameen ?

– ….

Root s'apprêtait à enchainer mais Claire, qui en avait déjà marre de leurs chamailleries, l'en empêcha.

– J'en reviens pas qu'il meure…

Root se tourna vers elle, sourit et demanda.

– T'en es à quel tome ?

– J'attaque le sept.

– Vous parlez de quoi ? Questionna Shaw.

– Harry Potter.

– C'est quoi un Harry Potter ?

– C'est qui ? Corrigea Claire. C'est une histoire qui a fait sensation sur terre aux XX-XXIe siècles…

Shaw soupira, elle ne comprenait pas cette passion que partageaient Root, Harold et Claire pour l'histoire de l'Humanité. S'intéresser à des époques finies ou des gens morts, lui passait au-dessus de la tête.

– Ça te plairait, dit Claire en s'approchant d'elle. Elle lui attrapa le poignet, et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, inséra la petite puce électronique dans le bracelet à l'emplacement prévu à cet effet.

– Hé ! Commença Shaw.

Claire retira la petite puce.

– Voilà, je t'ai mis la collection. Comme ça, tu pourras les lire quand tu voudras.

Shaw la fusilla du regard. Root préféra s'interposer.

– Tu veux quelle cuisson pour ton steak ? Demanda-t-elle à Shaw.

Elle savait que lui parler de nourriture pouvait la distraire de son agacement face à la jeune femme.

Shaw se tourna vers Root et inspira l'odeur agréable de la viande en train de cuire. Elle se dirigea vers elle.

– C'est quoi ces trucs verts, demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux en regardant la poêle.

– C'est des haricots verts, des légumes…

– Pff… Je mange mon steak sans rien, c'est meilleur. Ou alors avec un verre de Whisky à la rigueur.

Root la regarda avec une petite moue.

– Tu ne veux pas essayer le plat que je t'ai cuisiné avec… amour ?

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ouais, je vais goûter mais parce que j'ai faim et qu'un seul steak ne suffira pas.

Root sourit toute contente, attrapa des assiettes et les servit. Shaw se précipita sur son steak, chantonnant en le mangeant. Root picora quelques haricots en l'observant.

Shaw finit sa viande en moins de deux et parut déçue qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre.

– Tu n'as pas goûté aux haricots, Sameen.

Shaw leva les yeux vers Root, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

– C'est ballot mais je n'ai plus de steak pour les accompagner…

– Échange de bon procédé ?

– ….

– Je te donne mon steak et récupère tes légumes.

Shaw la regarda en plissant les yeux.

– Tu ne vas pas manger ton steak ?

– Je n'ai pas très faim.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Shaw pour attraper l'assiette de Root, récupérer le morceau de viande, lui donner son accompagnement et recommencer à manger.

Claire la regardait, l'air dégoûté.

– T'es vraiment bizarre.

– Définis « bizarre », répondit Shaw.

– Euh…

Shaw leva lentement les yeux vers elle.

– Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre jouer à la poupée, commença-t-elle menaçante.

Claire pâlit. Elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver. Elle quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Shaw reporta son attention sur son plat sous le regard amusé de Root.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Il était convenu qu'ils partiraient le lendemain de bonne heure. Shaw et John préparaient le vaisseau, Harold en profita pour avoir une discussion avec Root.

– Mademoiselle Groves, je connais votre attachement à la machine…

Root le regarda en silence. Il sortit de sa poche un petit implant.

– La machine voudrait savoir si vous accepteriez d'être son interface pendant cette mission. Ce petit implant peut vous être posé rapidement et enlever aussi facilement si vous le souhaitez. Cela semble plus simple que l'oreillette, à cause de votre problème… d'audition.

– La machine serait toujours avec moi à travers ce machin?

– Oui.

– Elle pourrait me parler lorsqu'elle le désirerait, c'est ça ?

– C'est l'idée, Mademoiselle Groves.

– Pourquoi moi ?

Harold eut un petit sourire.

– Disons qu'elle a fait une petite analogie avec votre vaisseau. Elle aimerait que vous soyez son Nautilus et être votre capitaine Nemo, prendre la barre et vous guider, enfin si vous acceptez.

Root réfléchit à la proposition puis accepta. Elle avait une immense foi et une admiration incontestée pour la machine, et était franchement flattée par sa demande.

– Très bien, dit Harold, l'opération ne devrait durer qu'une heure. Tout est prêt pour commencer dans une demi-heure. Bien sûr, il faudra vous reposer après, mais vous devriez être en forme pour le départ demain.

Root hocha la tête et s'apprêta à partir pour finir de préparer ses affaires avant l'opération. Harold reprit la parole.

– Mademoiselle Groves ?

– Oui ?

– Si jamais je ne m'en sortais pas pendant cette mission, hum, pourriez-vous faire passer un message de ma part à John, commença-t-il un peu hésitant.

– Je pense qu'il le sait déjà, l'interrompit Root.

Harold la regarda, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Root, un peu mal à l'aise, préféra changer de sujet.

– Claire est au courant que nous partons sans elle ?

– Non, pas encore.

Harold soupira.

– Je vais aller lui parler de ce pas. Mais avant, puis-je vous demander ce que vous avez pensé d'elle pendant les deux mois passés à ses côtés.

Root prit un air songeur.

– Hormis le fait qu'elle me batte aux échecs, elle a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Elle est jeune et parfois naïve…

– Je sais, répondit Harold. Il regarda autour de lui. Elle a été élevée dans un monde où elle était protégée. C'était la raison pour laquelle je voulais que vous la preniez avec vous. Pour lui ouvrir les yeux.

Root eut un petit sourire gentil.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harold. Elle apprend vite.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce.

L'opération était prévue dans une trentaine de minutes. Root en profita pour vérifier que ses deux acolytes ne foutaient pas le bordel dans son vaisseau adoré. Elle entendit la voix de Shaw.

– On dort dans la même pièce, et Harold et Root ensemble ? Lui demandait-elle.

– Non, Harold ne veut pas que les chambres soient mixtes, dit-il doucement.

– Tu fais tout ce qu'Harold te demande ?

– Oui, répondit-il platement.

– Ça doit être sympa entre vous au pieu…

Root sourit et décida de révéler sa présence.

– Dormir en ma compagnie t'effraie, mon cœur ? Demanda-t-elle à Shaw.

– Je n'ai peur de rien, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme.

– Alors je suis sûre que nous allons beaucoup nous amuser…

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel. Root continua.

– John, tu peux poser tes affaires ici. Je vais montrer à Shaw sa nouvelle chambre.

Il hocha la tête et Root s'éloigna en faisant signe à Sameen de la suivre. Elles traversèrent le vaisseau, longeant des couloirs tapissés de tuyaux métalliques. Root s'arrêta devant une grosse porte en fer bleu et fixa Shaw.

– Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Eh bien, je m'interroge…Faut-il que je te porte pour franchir le seuil de notre suite nuptiale ? Lui révéla Root avec un petit sourire.

Shaw leva un sourcil.

– Tu serais incapable de me porter, répondit-elle avec dédain. Ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire.

Root susurra.

– Je suis toute à toi, Sameen.

Shaw soupira et poussa la porte pour pénétrer dans une petite pièce. Deux lits superposés encastrés dans une des parois se trouvaient sur la droite. À l'opposé, une petite table et une chaise trônaient sous un hublot. Enfin, trois planches en bois, vissées à même une autre paroi, faisaient office d'étagères dans le fond de la chambre. Shaw attrapa un petit écran sur la planche la plus basse.

– _Des fleurs pour Algerno_ _n,_ lut–elle. C'est bien ?

– C'est un peu sinistre, avoua Root… Tu préfères être au-dessus ou en-dessous ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– Pardon ?

Root s'approcha de Shaw lui attrapa doucement le poignet, récupéra l'écran, le reposa sur l'étagère, puis se tourna à nouveau vers la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle la fixa avec intensité.

– Tu préfères être au-dessus ou en-dessous, répéta-t-elle doucement sans la quitter des yeux.

Shaw plissa les siens puis un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres charnues.

– Tu parles des lits ?

– Pas nécessairement….

– Je préfère être en haut.

– C'est justement ma couchette…

Elles se regardèrent sans rien dire. Shaw expira.

– Alors je vais dormir en bas, dit-elle en s'éloignant, et balança son sac sur le lit.

Root eut une petite moue déçue.

– Qui te parle de dormir…

– Root…

– Sameen…

Elles furent interrompues par la voix de John.

– Root, Harold a demandé à ce que tu le rejoignes. Il a parlé d'une opération…

– Tu vas te faire opérer ? Lui demanda Shaw.

– Oh, rien de bien grave, répondit Root avec un geste vague de la main.

Elle s'éloigna.

– Je vous confie le Nautilus jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Faites attention à lui, traitez-le avec respect.

Elle se retourna.

– Sinon vous aurez affaire à moi, les menaça-t-elle avec sérieux.

John et Shaw comprirent que l'avertissement n'était pas à prendre à la légère.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Ils partirent de bonne heure. Root fut légèrement déçue de ne pas apercevoir Claire, qui faisait la tête dans sa chambre, suite à l'annonce d'Harold. Ils s'étaient disputés et tout comme Root, il souffrait d'être parti sans dire au revoir à la jeune fille.

Ils naviguaient déjà depuis deux bonnes heures lorsqu'une alarme retentit dans le cockpit.

Root regarda la petite lumière rouge.

– Il semblerait que nous ayons un voyageur clandestin au niveau du train d'atterrissage… Sûrement un Norgal, soupira-t-elle.

Ces petites bêtes étaient inoffensives, elles aimaient faire leur nid près des câbles électriques et dans des endroits sombres. Elles convoitaient aussi particulièrement les vaisseaux d'humains où une chaleur douce leur permettait de se reproduire à l'abri du froid. Elles pouvaient néanmoins s'avérer utiles, défendant dangereusement leur territoire face à d'autres nuisibles tels que les Racoon qui eux, fichaient bien le bazar…

– J'y vais, annonça Shaw en s'emparant de son pistolet laser.

Elle revint dix minutes plus tard, accompagnée des cris d'une personne qu'ils connaissaient tous.

– Mais lâche-moi, espèce de tarée ! Je peux marcher toute seule ! Geignit Claire.

Harold s'approcha d'elle en boitillant.

– Claire, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– J'ai décidé de profiter d'un voyage gratuit, se moqua-t-elle.

– Je n'apprécie pas votre ton, jeune fille, dit-il en serrant les dents.

Claire comprit que son oncle était furieux, Harold se mettait rarement en colère, mais il avait ce qu'on appelait des colères froides, bien plus impressionnantes à ses yeux qu'une franche engueulade.

– Mademoiselle Shaw, enfermez-la dans la salle d'entrainement, je vous prie, afin qu'elle médite un peu sur ses actes.

– Quoi ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux, je n'avais pas envie de rester toute seule à la maison ! Tonton, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

– Préfères-tu que je te ramène ?

– …

Il leva les yeux vers Shaw. Elle hocha la tête et tira sur le bras de la jeune fille pour qu'elle la suive.

– Sadique ! Je le dirai à papa ! Gueula Claire en essayant de résister à la poigne de fer de Sameen.

Rapidement, le son de ses jérémiades disparut dans le fond du vaisseau. Root s'approcha d'Harold.

– Ne lui en veuillez pas trop, Harry, elle est jeune et spontanée. J'avoue qu'elle m'a quelque peu impressionnée avec la cachette qu'elle a trouvée. C'est même assez courageux de se cacher là-dedans…

– En effet, Mademoiselle Groves.

– Vous voulez faire demi-tour ?

– Non, soupira-t–il. Elle fuguerait à la première occasion. Il se tourna vers elle et eut un petit sourire, et puis il vaut mieux qu'elle soit avec nous que seule dans l'espace…

Root le regarda quitter la pièce.

.

Claire, assise dos à la porte sur le vieux tatami, maugréait, marmonnait tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis eut un petit sourire. Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné, que son oncle n'interromprait pas la mission pour la ramener chez eux.

Son oncle qui avait toujours été là pour elle…

.

 _Claire avait fait un cauchemar. Accompagnée de sa peluche Tigre, un petit chat bleu que lui avait offert Harold pour son anniversaire, elle avait descendu les escaliers pour le rejoindre dans la bibliothèque. À peine âgée de sept ans, elle ne semblait pas effrayée de se promener dans cette maison immense, en pleine nuit, seule. Elle avait une petite veilleuse à piles dans sa main, un écureuil qu'elle avait appelé Skip. Elle se répétait que Skip et Tigre la protégeraient jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle s'était arrêtée devant la porte, hésitant face à lumière sous celle-ci, puis avait finalement frappé doucement. Après quelques instants, son oncle était venu lui ouvrir, étonné._

– _Clai_ _re,_ _que se passe-t-il ? Lui avait-il demandé inquiet, s'accroupissant pour être à son niveau._

– _Il y avait un monstre dans ma chambre._

 _Harold avait levé un sourcil puis sourit gentiment._

– _Ce n'était qu'un cauchem_ _ar,_ _mon ange._

 _Il s'était relevé puis avait réfléchi un instant en la regardant._

– _Viens, je voudrais te présenter une amie._

 _Il lui avait pris la main et fait entrer dans la pièce, il l'avait conduite face à un ordinateur, s'était assis et l'avait prise sur ses genoux._

– _Dis bonjour à la machine, lui avait-il dit en fixant l'écran._

 _Claire avait obéi sagement et dit bonjour à l'écran devant elle. C'était avec étonnement qu'elle avait lu la réponse sur celui-ci._

– _« Bonjour Clair_ _e,_ _je suis heureuse de te connaître. »_

 _L'enfant s'était retournée vers son oncle et lui avait demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un dans l'écran. Il lui avait à nouveau souri et dit oui._

– _Ceci est la machine, avait-il expliqué. C'est un être que j_ _'ai créé_ _pour nous aider._

– _Nous ?_

– _Les êtres de ce monde, les humains et les autres. Vois-_ _tu,_ _Claire, le monde abrite des créatures dangereuses._

– _Comme le monstre dans ma chambre ?_

 _Il l'avait regardée avec sérieux._

– _Tous les monstres peuvent être combattus, tous. Cette machine devant toi, je l'ai_ _créée_ _à l'image des humains. Je l'ai aussi_ _conçue_ _comme un bouclier qui protège les vies. De façon à ce que personne ne puisse se servir d'elle comme agent de destruction._

 _Claire n'avait pas tout compris, mais devant l'air sérieux de son oncle, avait hoché la tête, gravement. Elle avait reporté son attention sur l'écran, étonnée de le voir tout noir._

– _La machine est extraordinaire, lui avait-il révélé, mais elle n'a qu'une journée de mémoire._

– _Elle revit toujours le même jour ? Avait-elle_ _demandé, étonné._

– _Si on veut._

– _Pourquoi ?_

– _Elle est tellement incroyable qu'elle pourrait nous nuire sans le vouloir._

– _C'est quoi « nuire » ?_

– _Comme les monstres, elle pourrait nous faire du mal…_

 _Claire était montée sur la table sous le regard ahuri de son oncle et avait poussé l'écran qui était tombé par terre se brisant en plusieurs morceaux. Elle s'était retournée vers lui et avait souri toute fière d'elle-même._

– _« Tous les monstres peuvent être combattus » avait-elle répété._

 _Il l'avait regardé avec étonnement, se demandant ce que Nathan lui avait appris, pourquoi avait-elle usé de l'agressivité pour affronter « un monstre » ? Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il reprenne son éducation, que comme la machine, Claire devait apprendre pas à pas. Il avait déjà commencé à lui montrer les différents animaux qui existaient sur Terre, il y avait de ça plusieurs centaines d'années, les écureuils, les chats et bien d'autres..._

– _La violence n'est pas toujours la solutio_ _n,_ _Claire…_

 _La petite n'avait pas compris pourquoi son oncle n'était pas content._

 _Il avait médité plusieurs minutes en silence. Que pouvait-il lui enseigner contre les maux de ce monde ? Il s'était retourné vers elle qui attendait patiemment._

– _L'espoir, avait-il murmuré, notre plus grande force …_

 _Il avait regardé sa nièce._

– _Connais-tu l'histoire de la boîte de Pandore ?_

 _La petite fille avait fait non de la tête._

– _Tout commence avec le roi des Dieux Grecs, Zeus, le Titan Prométhée, et les hommes…_

 _._

Claire se souvenait des histoires de la mythologie Grecque. Son oncle lui avait expliqué que chaque légende et autres contes, cachaient une leçon pour les hommes. C'était à nous de la trouver.

Il lui avait transmis le virus de la curiosité et de l'Histoire de sa propre espèce.

– L'Histoire n'est qu'un éternel recommencement, murmura-t-elle. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle partageait le même amour pour l'Humanité que son oncle.

Elle pensa à son père, se demandant s'il était encore en vie. Harold lui avait révélé que cette mission était en fait pour lui, pour le ramener.

 _« L'espoir, notre plus grande force… »_ Se dit-elle.

Elle pensa à l'équipage avec qui elle allait faire le voyage. Root qu'elle appréciait, elle était cool, un peu protectrice mais ça allait, Shaw… Elle grimaça, Shaw, elle ne la comprenait pas et John qu'elle aimait beaucoup, qui avait su rendre le sourire à Harold après la mort de Grace…

 _«_ _Ç_ _a va peut-être bien se passer… »_ Pensa-t-elle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Shaw entra dans la salle des machines. Elle écouta les bruits des moteurs. Ces ronronnements la rassuraient. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, observant scrupuleusement certains manomètres, vérifiant la pression à plusieurs endroits, resserrant quelques boulons ici et là. Apaisée, elle s'assit contre le mur en observant les deux panneaux de contrôle.

Elle réfléchissait à la mission. Harold était inquiet, elle se demanda à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il était venu avec eux. Aucune… Pas depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Cela en disait long.

Elle soupira.

Cela signifiait aussi qu'elle avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau, à se concentrer, à ne pas céder à la tentation…de Root. Elle savait que ça allait être extrêmement difficile. Root lui tournait autour depuis bientôt deux ans.

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle repensa à leur rencontre.

Root recherchait Harold. Elle savait que Shaw travaillait pour lui. Elle s'était fait passer pour une femme à qui elle devait poser quelques questions concernant une affaire en cours et l'avait neutralisée à l'aide d'un foutu paralysant. S'en était suivi ce que Root appelait des « préliminaires » entre elles. Root lui avait avoué son admiration avant de s'apprêter à la brûler avec son couteau laser. Alertée par l'arrivée de John, elle avait semblé déçue de lâcher sa nouvelle proie, lui promettant de la revoir bientôt avant de quitter les lieux.

Elles s'étaient retrouvées par la suite, et Root avait intégré l'équipe d'Harold. La confiance et le respect de Shaw, elle ne les avait acquis que lors de son « entretien » avec Control. Une torture à laquelle Shaw avait assisté…

Ce devait être la deuxième mission qu'elles faisaient ensemble. Elles s'étaient fait kidnapper par l'équipe de cette Control, une rebelle qui voulait récupérer un accès à la machine et qui était persuadée que Root lui donnerait. Shaw, attachée un peu plus loin, avait observé leur « conversation ». Control n'obtenait rien de la jeune femme, qui se contentait de l'envoyer paître. Elle lui avait injecté plusieurs drogues, puis finalement l'avait privée de l'audition de son oreille droite. Root s'était libérée et avait tranché la gorge de sa tortionnaire. Elle avait ensuite détaché Shaw qui ne disait rien.

.

 _Root fronça les sourcils face à Shaw. Son cou lui faisait mal, la partie derrière le pavillon de son oreille droite l'élançait. Les injections l'avaient épuisée et elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait tenir. Il fallait qu'elles partent et vite._

– _Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, dit-elle avec dédain._

– _Je ne te l'accorde pas, lui avait simplement répondu Shaw._

 _Root l'avait_ _observée_ _, puis un petit sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres. Elle avait légèrement_ _bougé_ _la tête exposant son oreille gauche._

– _Tu peux répéter, je suis à moitié sourde..._

 _Shaw n'avait rien dit et Root avait tourné les talons lui révélant que le temps pressait._

 _._

Cet épisode n'avait jamais plus été évoqué.

Shaw inspira doucement. Root était tenace… Et elle savait qu'elle obtiendrait satisfaction. Il fallait qu'elle se distraie avant de retourner à leur chambre. Elle ne devrait arriver que lorsque Root dormirait, sinon…

Elle regarda son bracelet. Ce foutu bracelet qui contenait toute votre vie. Impossible à enlever, un « bijou » dont vous héritiez dès votre naissance et sans lequel vous ne pouviez rien faire. L'argent, l'identité, vos accès, tout se faisait à partir de lui. Si vous tentiez de l'enlever, un, vous finissiez en prison, et deux, vous perdiez votre temps à une tâche impossible. Fabriqué dans un métal dont la composition était gardée secrète par le gouvernement, cette menotte était un bon moyen de connaître la population des différentes galaxies. Quand avaient-ils été mis en place ? Shaw l'ignorait. Bien sûr, quelques malins avaient voulu voler les bracelets des autres en leur coupant le bras, mais ça ne servait à rien. Le bracelet savait tout et il s'autodétruisait après avoir envoyé un signal de détresse à la garde la plus proche. Certains hackers particulièrement doués réussissaient sûrement à en pirater quelques-uns, mais ils étaient rares. Ces ornements savaient reconnaître beaucoup de virus ou d'intrusions. Parmi ces hackers, Root en était certainement capable, Harold aussi…

Shaw repensa à la collection de cet Harry quelque chose que Claire y avait mise. Elle sortit un petit écran de la poche intérieur de sa veste, sélectionna le premier tome, et commença la lecture accompagnée des bruits des moteurs.

.

Root trouva la chambre vide. Elle était déçue. Elle avait préparé tout un discours pour la femme qu'elle espérait trouver. Elle regarda le lit et sourit. Elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans la couchette du bas.

 _« Elle aura une petite surprise quand elle reviendra… »_

Allongée sur le dos les mains derrière la tête, elle pensa à Shaw.

Sameen…

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à tomber sur elle. Au départ, elle l'avait trouvé attirante, menaçante et avait admiré un ennemi à sa hauteur. Mais depuis qu'elle faisait équipe avec elle, sa vision avait changé. Les gens trouvaient Shaw froide, indifférente, limite grossière et c'était assez vrai. Mais pas complètement. Shaw était bien plus délicate et attentionnée qu'il n'y paraissait. Root n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur elle-même, mais elle avait eu un peu de mal à s'adapter à son nouvel handicap. Elle n'était plus capable de situer d'où venait un bruit, l'entendant à gauche, lorsqu'il venait de droite. Elle se répétait pour plaisanter qu'elle n'avait plus la stéréo. Elle avait remarqué une certaine crainte pour l'obscurité depuis qu'une partie d'un de ses sens lui avait été arrachée. Dans une pièce noire, elle était beaucoup plus perdue qu'avant. Et aujourd'hui, les ténèbres avaient tendance à la terrifier…

C'est lorsqu'on était privé de quelque chose qu'on finissait par s'apercevoir de sa valeur, se dit-elle. Elle repensa à Shaw et sa réaction face à sa baisse d'audition.

Sameen avait été la seule à s'en souvenir et s'en préoccuper. Elle croyait être discrète mais Root voyait bien qu'elle se plaçait systématiquement à sa gauche pour lui parler, ou qu'elle élevait un peu la voix dans une pièce bruyante pour être mieux entendue par elle.

Elle était aussi assez encline à répondre à ses taquineries, elle perdait à chaque fois dans leurs joutes verbales, mais Shaw avait eu quelques répliques assez drôles face à elle. Et puis la jeune femme n'était pas vraiment repoussante…

Elle continua à penser à elle en se disant que ces quelques jours de voyage jusqu'à Samaritain lui réserveraient bien des occasions de se glisser dans son lit, ce qu'elle venait déjà de faire au sens propre. Elle sourit et s'endormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Shaw la découvrit assoupie, elle fut d'abord énervée, puis cette ruse pas vraiment subtile l'amusa. Elle monta la petite échelle et se coucha dans le lit de Root écoutant la respiration lente de la femme en dessous d'elle.

Root se réveilla, se leva et aperçut Shaw dans le lit du dessus. Elle hésita un instant à la rejoindre et la réveiller, puis finalement s'habilla rapidement et quitta la pièce.

L'heure de l'inspection matinale de son vaisseau avait sonné.

Elle aimait ces instants. Déambuler dans cette grande boîte en ferraille, à la recherche d'anomalies qui lui auraient échappées la veille. C'était sa communion avec lui. Root n'avait jamais eu de maison. Sa mère était morte quand elle était très jeune et elle n'avait jamais connu son père. Elle avait été bringuebalée d'une planète à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de prendre sa vie en main à l'âge de douze ans. Elle s'était promis d'un jour s'acheter un vaisseau. Et elle l'avait fait quelques années plus tard. C'était une vraie boîte de conserve mais elle l'aimait, il était vieux mais tenait toujours le coup. Il craquait de partout mais elle le chouchoutait, elle connaissait tout de lui, ses points forts comme ses faiblesses. Elle ne s'en séparerait jamais, même pour un empire.

Heureuse de son inspection, elle se dirigea vers la petite cuisine. Vu l'heure matinale, elle ne trouverait personne dans la pièce. Elle prépara des œufs pour elle-même puis un café. Elle réfléchit puis cuisina un steak pour Sameen. Il était tôt, c'est vrai, mais elle s'était souvenue que Shaw se levait souvent aux aurores.

Elle entendit des pas et leva la tête vers la femme qu'elle attendait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Shaw entra dans la cuisine et sentit l'odeur du steak. Elle bénit intérieurement Root. Elle s'assit face à elle.

– Bonjour, mon amour, lui Root en souriant.

– Bonjour.

Root déposa l'assiette avec le morceau de viande devant Shaw.

– J'espère que ce soir, tu me rejoindras dans le lit…

Shaw leva les yeux vers elle. Il était un peu tôt pour répondre à la drague de sa nouvelle « colocataire ». Elle regarda autour d'elle et décida de changer de sujet.

– Elle n'est pas là ton apprentie ?

Root se demanda un instant de qui elle pouvait bien parler, puis comprit qu'il s'agissait de Claire.

– Mon apprentie… Ça fait très Harry Potter, dit-elle en souriant. Tu l'as commencé ?

Shaw hocha la tête.

– J'en suis au quatre.

Root réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire…

– C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense…Claire a un petit côté Hermione Granger, genre première de la classe.

– ….

– Si elle est Hermione, alors qui suis-je ? S'interrogea Root tout haut.

– Bellatrix Lestrange, articula Shaw.

Root leva un sourcil et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

– Je suis flattée, dit-elle. J'ai toujours aimé ce personnage…

– Ce n'était pas un compliment.

Root adopta une moue déçue.

– Et donc toi… Tu dois être… Elle inspira, et lâcha. Severus Rogue !

– Je n'ai rien avoir avec lui !

Root sourit, cette femme démarrait au quart de tour.

– Sameen, enfin voyons, vous partagez la même joie de vivre...

– …

Root commençait à aimer ce petit jeu. Elle pensa à Harold, qui pouvait-il être ?

– Harold est trop vieux pour être Harry Potter. Voyons voir, il boîte, porte des lunettes….

Elle sourit, toute contente d'elle.

– Mais c'est Maugrey Fol Œil !

– Vous avez bientôt fini de jouer, interrompit la voix glaciale de John, Claire juste derrière lui.

– Tiens, voilà Sirius Black ! Ironisa Root.

Root remarqua le léger sourire de Shaw qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

– Vous avez faim ? demanda Root aux nouveaux arrivants.

John et Claire firent oui de la tête. Root nettoya la poêle et la remit à chauffer.

– Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle à Claire.

– Non, j'ai dormi sur un tatami super dur qui pue les pieds. Je veux récupérer ma couchette.

Shaw se dit que ce serait peut être un bon compromis pour l'aider à résister à Root et elle s'apprêtait à lui proposer de prendre sa place sur le tatami puant, quand la voix d'Harold la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse l'évoquer.

– Dormir sur un « matelas » un peu raide n'a jamais tué personne, dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

– J'ai des problèmes de dos…

Harold arqua un sourcil.

– Et depuis quand ?

– Euh…depuis que je dors sur ce truc !

Harold ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il se tourna vers Root.

– Je suis peiné que vous me voyiez comme Maugrey Fol Œil. J'espérais avoir un côté Dumbledore…

Root lui sourit.

– Vous avez sa classe.

– Merci Mademoiselle Groves.

– C'est quoi le délire avec Harry Potter ? Demanda Claire, énervée de savoir qu'elle ne regagnerait pas sa couchette favorite.

Harold l'observa un instant.

– Mademoiselle Groves, vous connaissez mon aversion pour la violence, néanmoins je pense que Claire aurait besoin d'apprendre à se défendre. Pourriez-vous vous en charger ?

– Honnêtement, Harold, je pense que Sameen serait plus efficace que moi, répondit-elle.

Claire la foudroya du regard. Root lui fit un grand sourire. Harold n'ayant rien manqué de cet échange approuva cette proposition.

– Sérieux, tonton ?! Pas elle !

– Seriez-vous en train de défier mon autorité, jeune fille… à nouveau ? Lui demanda-t-il froidement.

Claire baissa la tête. Il ne valait vraiment mieux pas qu'elle l'énerve plus que nécessaire.

– Mademoiselle Shaw, y voyez-vous un inconvénient ?

– Au contraire, répondit Shaw, ravie de pouvoir donner une petite leçon à cette impertinente. Allons-y.

Claire souffla.

– Je n'ai pas encore mangé !

– Je m'en fous. On y va ! Répéta Shaw.

Claire regarda autour d'elle mais aucun adulte dans la pièce ne vint à son secours.

Elle la suivit se demandant si elle allait survivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Shaw rejoignit John au poste de commande. Le vaisseau était en mode pilote automatique plusieurs heures par jour. Root et Harold dans la salle à côté, calculaient leur trajectoire pour atteindre Samaritain au plus vite en évitant certaines routes réputées dangereuses.

John était assis dans le siège du pilote. Il regardait l'espace. Au son des bruits de pas de Shaw, il se retourna et lui demanda.

– Comment va la petite ?

– Elle survivra. Faudrait que je soigne sa lèvre et que je m'occupe de son arcade sourcilière…mais ça peut attendre.

Il sourit. Il connaissait Shaw depuis quelques années. C'était même lui qui l'avait recrutée pour Harold. Il se souvint de leur première rencontre.

.

 _Face à lui, dans ce bar miteux, une jeune femme petite à la peau mate buvait son troisième verre de whisky sans sourciller._

 _« Alors c'est elle, Sameen Shaw… » Pensa-t-il. « Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air dangereux »._

– _Hé !_ _Ça_ _te tente une bonne baise avec moi ? Gueula un autre client à moitié bourré à Shaw._

 _Elle finit son verre sans rien dire. L'homme se leva s'approcha et l'apostropha avec un sourire vicieux._

– _T'es plutôt bien roulée, tu vas vo_ _ir,_ _on va bien s'éclater._

 _Reese s'apprêtait à s'interposer mais Shaw lui lança un regard stipulant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à bouger._

 _Elle se leva lentement et se tourna vers l'homme grossier._

– _Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu t'en ailles, lui dit-elle calmement._

 _Il éclata de rire. Son sourire s'effaça lorsque sa tête cogna le coin de la table, cassant par la même occasion une bonne partie de ses dents de devant. Ses compagnons de beuveries s'étaient levés et avaient attaqué la femme. John se fichait bien des répercussions de Sameen, il ne pouvait pas la laisser se battre seule contre cinq hommes. À eux deux, la bagarre avait été vite finie. Ils s'étaient pris un ou deux coups mais rien de grave. Ils avaient quitté le bar pour un coin plus tranquille et Shaw avait désinfecté les coupures sur ses mains, pendant que John faisait les éloges de son employé._

– _Il voudrait te rencontrer, Harold Finch est un homme discret mais il sait repérer les gens, et tu l'intrigues. Crois-moi._

– _Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?_

– _Disons que nous avons eu l'aide de quelqu'un ou quelque chose… Veux-tu le rencontrer ?_

– _Non._

 _Shaw l'avait regardé un petit moment, puis lui avait demandé de but en blanc._

– _C'est qui pour toi cet Harold Finch ?_

 _John qui était plutôt du genre pudique avait décidé de lui dire la vérité._

– _C'est un homme qui m'a redonné goût à la vie._

 _Shaw le regarda d'un œil torve._

– _C'est censé me convaincre ?_

 _John avait esquissé un sourire._

– _Non._

 _Il s'était levé, lui avait tendu une petite puce électronique._

– _Si tu changes d'avis, contacte-moi._

 _Elle avait fini par le faire peu de temps après..._

 _._

John observa Shaw.

– Tu penses que Nathan est toujours vivant ?

Shaw, les yeux dans le vague, répondit :

– Non.

Elle soupira.

– Il faut que j'aille récupérer de quoi recoudre la chieuse.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il la regarda se diriger vers sa chambre.

Shaw poussa la porte bleue et fut étonnée de trouver Root au milieu de la pièce.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– Je suis venue récupérer une carte de la constellation du Scorpion pour Harold, nous sommes en train d'envisager de passer par cette route.

Root l'étudia puis ajouta.

– Ou alors…Peut-être que je t'attendais pour que tu répares l'injustice dont j'ai été victime la nuit dernière, dit-elle avec malice.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Dormir dans ton lit, mais sans toi, répondit Root avec une petite moue.

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de ses affaires. Root se glissa entre elle et son sac.

– Je suis sérieuse, Sameen.

– Root…

– Pourquoi tu me résistes ?

– Root, arrête tes conneries, je n'ai pas envie de jouer, commença Shaw, agacée en bougeant pour reprendre le chemin vers son sac.

Root lui barra à nouveau le passage. Shaw leva les yeux vers elle.

– Sameen. Je…je ne plaisante pas. Ça fait deux ans qu'on se tourne autour… C'était drôle au début, mais plus maintenant. À ce moment précis, ce que je veux, c'est toi, ici…

Root regarda autour d'elle et eut un petit rire, puis fixa Shaw.

– Ou contre le mur, si tu n'aimes pas les couchettes, dit-elle avec un sourire.

– Tu veux qu'on baise contre le mur ?

– Je…

– La table serait plus confortable, coupa Shaw en observant les lèvres de la femme face à elle.

Root frissonna devant ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux.

– Wouah ! C'est vraiment une conversation de merde ! Se moqua Claire en entrant dans la pièce.

– Je vais la tuer, menaça Shaw en serrant les dents.

– Pas si je le fais en premier, répondit Root.

Elle leva les yeux vers Claire.

– On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes ? Demanda Root, énervée.

– Pourquoi faire ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Questionna Shaw agacée.

– Ça fait une heure que t'es partie chercher de quoi me recoudre ! Je pisse le sang !

Shaw la regarda d'un œil vide.

– Je suis partie y a vingt minutes…

– Ouais et j'aurais pu mourir au moins trois fois en me vidant de mon sang !

Devant l'expression des deux adultes, Claire râla de plus belle.

– Quoi ?! Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Vous baiserez comme des lapins plus tard !

Frappée par une idée, elle ajouta.

– D'ailleurs, vous ne voulez pas vous amuser dans la salle d'entraînement ? Non parce que le tatami serait bien plus agréable que la table…

– Tais-toi!

Claire regarda Shaw avec mépris. Elle reporta son attention sur Root.

– Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves, c'est une brute. Je suis sûre qu'elle baise comme un footballeur. Droit au but et sans les mains !

Shaw serra les poings. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un footballeur, mais elle avait bien compris la deuxième partie de la phrase.

– Ferme-la, Hermione !

– Wouah, l'insulte suprême ! Venant de Severus Rogue, rien ne m'atteint !

– Ça suffit ! Les coupa Root.

Elle attrapa le sac de Shaw, récupéra son « nécessaire de couture » et le lança à Claire.

– Va voir John, il s'occupera de toi.

Claire quitta la pièce en soufflant. Shaw ne disait rien et fixait la porte.

– Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne trouve pas que tu ressembles à un footballeur, lui susurra Root.

Shaw ferma un instant les yeux et expira. Elle sortit de la pièce sans rien dire, sous le regard abasourdi de Root.

.

.

N/A : Je n'ai rien contre les footballeurs… Et cette plaisanterie est tirée du film _La Bûche_ de Danièle Thompson.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Shaw entra dans la salle d'entraînement et tapa sur le sac suspendu. Elle le roua de coups pour se calmer.

Pourquoi était-elle partie de cette putain de chambre. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rester. Et pourtant… Elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait. Elle frappa une dernière fois le sac et reprit son souffle.

Root…

Cette femme l'agaçait depuis le début, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui plaisait. Elle qui s'enorgueillissait de ne rien ressentir, se sentait piégée face à cette grande perche. La colère, le désir et parfois l'ennui l'habitaient depuis qu'elle était gosse, or avec Root, autre chose planait autour d'elle. Quelque chose à laquelle elle ne voulait pas penser. Elle se demandait régulièrement dans certaines situations ce qu'aurait fait Root si elle avait été là, pour finir par s'apercevoir que la femme lui manquait. Elle n'était pas sensée s'attacher à quelqu'un, et surtout pas à Root ! C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle lui résistait car si elle couchait avec elle, cela signifierait quelque chose… Elle qui baisait simplement par désir ou nécessité. Un gars lui plaisait, elle baisait avec lui, une fille lui plaisait, elle se la tapait. Fin de l'histoire, rien d'autre, un souvenir, point barre ! Pas les ennuis que cela accompagnait, pas de petits déjeuners avec des soupirs ravis, des regards en coin pleins de promesses. Des « on va se revoir ? »

Non, on ne se reverrait pas, parce que ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'un plan cul et rien d'autre. Lui ou elle ne l'intéressait pas. Sauf que Root l'intéressait…

Elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle se dit qu'il ne servait plus à rien de résister, mais elle voulait juste effectuer cette dernière mission, l'esprit un peu tranquille, sans qu'elle la nargue ou lui dise ce qu'elle savait déjà, que oui, le moment était venu de passer à l'acte. Sans l'intervention de la petite casse-couilles, elle l'aurait prise sur cette table, et s'il y avait eu de la vaisselle, elle se serait délectée de la briser en l'envoyant par terre…

Shaw se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois. Comment allait-elle faire ? Oh, et puis merde, elle n'était pas du genre à philosopher. Elle se leva, bien décidée à reprendre là où elle avait été interrompue.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce, John était en train de poser ses affaires sur la couchette de Root.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

– J'emménage.

– C'est la couchette de Root !

– Plus maintenant.

– Non mais je rêve ! Qui a décidé ça ?!

– Harold.

Shaw sortit de la chambre en trombe. C'était quoi ces conneries ?!

.

Root, abasourdie regarda Shaw quitter la pièce. Sans l'intervention de Claire, elles seraient certainement en train de s'amuser sur la table. Elle s'apprêta à rattraper Sameen. Elle n'allait pas lui filer entre les doigts une nouvelle fois. Hors de question !

– _Laisse-la partir_ , lui ordonna la machine

Root s'arrêta net.

– _Ne vas pas la voir_ , continua la voix douce.

– Pourquoi ?

– _Parce qu'elle a besoin de faire le point, tu la déstabilises._

Root eut un petit sourire.

– Mais c'est ce que je veux.

– _Oui, mais Sameen est à part._

– Parce qu'elle ne ressent rien ?

– _Oui._

– Quel est le rapport ?

– _Le rappo_ _rt,_ _Root, c'est que toi tu lui fais ressentir quelque chose de nouveau, et qu'elle a besoin de temps pour l'accepter._

– Mais enfin, je lui demande pas de m'épouser, un plan cul me suffira largement !

– _Vraiment ?_

– …

– _Root, je vous observe depuis longtemps. Les humains peuvent parfois être si compliqués… Vous êtes des créatures étonnantes. Des êtres pour_ _lesquels_ _il est important de se battre. Harold m'a_ _créée_ _à son image, et vous, petits hommes, j'apprends à vous connaître. Et plus j'appren_ _ds,_ _plus je vous aime._

– Arrête ton char. On parle de Shaw là.

– _Shaw a besoin de se concentrer sur la mission. Ses pulsions primitives et les tiennes peuvent attendre encore un peu._

– Et si au contraire, toute cette tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre nous… Non, ne m'interromps pas, tu sais que j'ai raison. Si cette tension est là, il faut bien qu'elle finisse par sortir ! Une fois fait, elle pourra enfin se concentrer comme tu dis.

– _Non, elle ne pourra pas. Elle s'inquiétera pour toi._

– Elle s'inquiète déjà.

– _Pas comme ça._

– Oh, je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on va enfin coucher ensemble que le monde va cesser de tourner !

La machine décida de passer à une autre stratégie.

– _Qu'en est-il de toi ?_

– Que veux-tu dire.

– _Vous couchez ensemble et après ?_

– Quoi après ? On verra bien !

– _Ro_ _ot,_ _je vais te dire ce qu'il va se passer. Vous coucherez ensemble. Vous ne sortirez même sans doute pas de cette chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive sur Decima, au plus grand damne de vos coéquipiers. Et tu seras toujours à côté d'elle à essayer de la protéger…_

– Ce que je fais déjà.

– _Si vous vous mettez ensemble, tu risques de souffrir plus que tu ne le crois pour elle, pour l'aider… ou la sauver…_

– Je prends le risque.

La machine comprit qu'elle ne la convaincrait pas de cette façon. Il fallait faire autrement. Elle employa les grands moyens.

– _Root, pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance ?_

Root hésita face à cette accusation.

– Je te fais confiance, tu le sais, j'ai une foi absolue en toi.

– _Alors, écoute-moi._

– Il s'agit de Sameen.

–É _coute-moi_ , répéta la machine. _Attends la fin de tout ça..._

– …

– _J'ai déjà demandé à Harold de faire le nécessaire pour que vous ne soyez plus dans la même chambre._

– Le fait de ne pas dormir dans la même pièce ne résoudra pas le problème.

– _Pour le moment, si. Et je l'espère… jusqu'à la fin totale de cette mission._

– Tu veux dire qu'après…?

– …

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

Mais la machine s'était tue. Root soupira et sortit de la pièce. Elle devait avoir une petite conversation avec Harold.

.

.

N/A : Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles sont toujours très agréables à lire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Harold avait suivi les instructions données par la machine et demandé à John de faire l'échange des couchettes. Il vit arriver Root.

– Mademoiselle Groves, vous avez la carte ?

– Oui, dit-elle en lui tendant la puce. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler. La machine vous a demandé de faire quelque chose.

– En effet…

– Et vous l'avez écouté ?

– Bien sûr, répondit calmement Harold.

– Pourquoi ? Cette histoire ne vous regarde pas, Harry, c'est entre Shaw et moi.

– Je fais confiance à la machine. Elle estime que c'est encore trop tôt pour le moment entre vous, que cela pourrait vous « distraire » négativement pour la mission. Mais je suppose qu'elle en a déjà parlé avec vous…

– Oui.

Harold eut un petit sourire triste.

– Vous savez qu'il m'est arrivé aussi de la contredire…

– Vraiment ? Demanda Root, étonnée en levant les yeux vers lui.

– Oui.

– Et ?

– Grace est morte… La machine m'avait prévenue de rester avec elle, d'éviter de partir ce jour-là. Mais pour moi, elle en était encore qu'au stade de l'apprentissage de la marche, qu'elle puisse déjà calculer, prévoir ce qu'il pourrait arriver, ne devait se manifester que bien plus tard… Alors j'ai fait ce que j'estimais nécessaire, j'ai abandonné ma femme ce jour-là, au profit d'autrui. Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir… dit-il en baissant la tête.

Root se tut attendant la suite.

– Je ne pouvais pas la haïr, ou la blâmer… Alors, lorsqu'elle me dit quelque chose aujourd'hui, je l'écoute. Ce dont elle est capable me dépasse parfois, Mademoiselle Groves, avoua-t-il, elle tisse les vies entres elles. Nous faisons partie d'une grande toile dont elle est l'auteur, créant les chemins patiemment, lentement entre nous, nous montrant petit à petit ce que nous sommes bien en peine de voir.

Il sourit gentiment.

– Telle la déesse Athéna, elle tisse, de manière extraordinaire. J'aime à penser qu'elle tisse…nos destins.

– Une toile ? Ça me fait plutôt penser à Arachnée…

– Ah, mais elles sont liées, après tout c'est Athéna qui l'a transformée en araignée, répondit-il.

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Ils se comprenaient. La colère de Root avait disparu, elle ferma les yeux.

– Je suis fatiguée, Harold, je vais faire une petite sieste dans… Ma nouvelle chambre. Cela vous dérange d'étudier la carte, seul pour le moment ?

– Non, Mademoiselle Groves, allez vous reposer, vous en avez besoin.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte puis se retourna.

– C'est Elle qui vous à fait rencontrer John, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est Elle qui m'a fait rencontrer toutes les personnes présentes dans ce vaisseau, excepté Claire.

Root hocha la tête en souriant et repartit.

.

Harold, penché sur la carte, sursauta au son de la voix de Shaw.

– C'est quoi ces conneries ?!

– Mademoiselle Shaw…

– Root partage ma chambre, pas John !

– Maintenant si, répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. N'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez ? Éviter d'être… tentée ?

– Comment vous savez ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

– La machine me l'a dit.

– Comment elle le sait ?

– Parce que rien ne lui échappe…

Elle secoua la tête, ce genre de réponse l'agaçait.

– Root et moi avons quelque chose à régler.

– Cela peut attendre la fin de la mission…Dit-il, et c'est irrévocable. Vous dormirez dans la même chambre que John jusqu'à Decima.

Shaw inspira fortement et tourna les talons.

– Mademoiselle Shaw ?

Sameen se retourna.

– N'oubliez pas que moi aussi, je fais des concessions dans cette histoire…

Elle le regarda un instant et quitta la pièce.

Devant la porte en fer vert, la nouvelle chambre de Root, Shaw hésitait sérieusement, fallait-il qu'elle frappe et finisse ce qu'elle avait entrepris avec elle ? Les paroles d'Harold lui revinrent en mémoire _« N'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez ? Éviter d'être…_ _tentée_ _? »._

 _« Tous des emmerdeurs »,_ pensa-t-elle.

– Vu que Root a déménagé, ça veut dire que je peux reprendre ma couchette ? Demanda Claire derrière elle.

Shaw se retourna prête à la mordre. Elle étudia à distance les points que John avait faits pour fermer son arcade sourcilière. Son professionnalisme prit le pas sur sa colère. Ancien médecin, elle savait très bien réaliser des points de sutures. _« C'est mal fait »,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle dépassa Claire.

– Viens, lui dit-elle, John t'a massacrée, je vais refaire proprement tes points.

Claire la suivit évitant soigneusement de préciser que c'était elle qui était à l'origine de la blessure au niveau de son sourcil.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Shaw passa le reste du voyage entre la salle des machines et la salle d'entraînement. Évitant soigneusement Root. Elle en profita pour finir Harry Potter. Et Root ne chercha pas non plus à la voir.

Ils arrivèrent sur Decima le surlendemain. Il fut décidé de ne pas utiliser les scaphandres pour le moment. C'était l'été et ils s'habituèrent à ce nouvel environnement. À cause de la lumière dangereuse pour l'œil humain, ils chaussèrent des lunettes spéciales qui leur donnèrent des allures de mouches.

Ils possédaient des combinaisons qui s'adaptaient aux températures extérieures. Fines et confortables, elles leur apportaient une fraîcheur suffisante en été et au contraire, un maximum de chaleur en hiver. Le seul inconvénient de ces combinaisons était que la fermeture éclair comme les anciennes combinaisons de plongée se trouvaient dans le dos.

En d'autres circonstances, Root aurait certainement joué à « dézipper » celle de Shaw de manière sensuelle, mais pas aujourd'hui…

– On a l'air d'asthmatiques, dit Claire entre deux grandes inspirations.

Ils se dirigèrent à pas lents vers le tunnel le plus proche.

Decima était certes, une planète assez retirée, mais aussi ouverte sur le monde et quelques touristes venaient régulièrement visiter cette curiosité.

Ils ressortirent du tunnel pour se retrouver face à une ville sous un dôme transparent immense. L'oxygène avait été rajouté sous cette protection, permettant ainsi de ne plus avoir à forcer l'organisme à sa recherche, comme à l'extérieur. Un système d'aspiration de l'air extérieur permettait d'extraire l'oxygène, de le capturer et de le redistribuer en plus grande quantité dans toute la ville.

Plusieurs immeubles carrés leur faisaient face. Des bâtiments ronds plus en retrait devaient appartenir à l'élite de la population. Ils cherchèrent un bar où ils savaient que plusieurs guides se retrouvaient. Ils espéraient en engager un qui les mènerait jusqu'à la résidence du Roi dans un endroit reculé et où on ne pouvait pas accéder avec un vaisseau.

Ils trouvèrent le bar et entrèrent. L'intérieur était lumineux, propre et plutôt accueillant.

Root partit s'installer à une table. Harold et Claire se dirigèrent vers le comptoir alors que John et Shaw scannaient la pièce en silence à la recherche d'une quelconque menace.

Root s'assit et attendit. Une blonde qui l'observait s'approcha.

– Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, dit-elle avec un drôle d'accent. Elle lui souriait. Vêtue de noir de pied en cap, elle ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Root la regarda.

– Non, en effet, répondit-elle, adoptant un sourire poli.

– Je m'appelle Martine, continua la blonde. Je pourrais vous faire visiter notre belle planète si vous le désirez.

– Combien cela coûterait-il ?

– Eh bien… Martine l'étudia de haut en bas d'un œil appréciateur. J'accepterai d'être votre guide pour la découverte de cette planète si vous consentiez à ce que je le devienne aussi dans mon lit... avec vous.

Root leva les sourcils, un petit sourire coquin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

– Elle est avec moi, précisa la voix glaciale de Shaw.

La femme s'installa à côté de Root en fixant méchamment Martine. Celle-ci, confuse, s'excusa.

– Oh, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne savais pas…vraiment… Elle regarda Shaw, droit dans les yeux. Bien entendu, vous êtes la bienvenue… Mon lit est assez grand pour trois, conclut-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Shaw resta de marbre. Root décida de parler alors que John arrivait.

– Je vous remercie pour votre…vos propositions. J'accepterai la première mais concernant la deuxième, j'ai peur que cela ne soit pas possible. Je suis déjà prise…

Martine préféra ne rien répondre pour le moment sur ce point. Elle regarda John.

– Vous êtes en vacances, leur demanda-t-elle ?

– Non, nous aimerions rencontrer Le Roi Greer, répondit Harold en arrivant près de la table. Claire à ses côtés regardait Martine avec curiosité.

Martine se raidit au nom du souverain.

– Pourquoi voulez-vous le rencontrer ? Demanda-t-elle à Harold.

– Disons que nous partageons son opinion sur le Consulat, dit-il en soutenant son regard.

– Sa majesté Greer accorde peu d'entrevues, expliqua un homme en s'approchant, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il voudra vous rencontrer ?

Tout comme Martine, il parlait avec cet accent bizarre. Grand, plutôt beau gosse, il resta à côté de la blonde.

 _«_ _Ça_ _doit être l'accent de cette planète »,_ pensa Claire en promenant son regard de l'un à l'autre. Elle trouvait Martine bien plus intéressante que l'homme. Il avait un côté hautain qui lui déplaisait. Elle remarqua que Shaw ne semblait pas apprécier cette femme, ce qui a ses yeux la rendait encore plus sympathique, en plus elle trouvait qu'elle portait un joli collier. Elle écouta la réponse de son oncle à ce nouvel inconnu.

– Il voudra me rencontrer.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir.

L'homme sourit avec dédain. L'homme assis devant lui qui clamait qu'il avait été invité, n'était certainement qu'un menteur.

– Et qui êtes-vous, pour être si…important auprès de Sa Majesté ?

– Harold Finch.

Martine et l'homme se regardèrent.

– Je dois dire que vous avez une belle paire de _cojones_ , Monsieur Finch, dit l'homme impressionné. Oser vous jeter dans la gueule du loup comme vous le faites. N'avez-vous pas peur de mourir ?

– Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda calmement Harold.

L'homme sourit.

– Mon nom est Monsieur Lambert. Je suis le bras droit du roi Greer et Mademoiselle Rousseau travaille aussi pour lui, dit-il en se tournant un instant vers Martine.

– Vous pouvez donc nous amener à lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne vous tuerai pas à la place ?

– Je ne pense pas que Son Altesse apprécierait ce geste, répondit Harold d'un ton posé.

Martine et Lambert se regardèrent un peu confus.

– Vous mentez, vous n'êtes pas Harold Finch, cracha Martine.

Harold se tourna lentement vers elle. Il tendit son poignet.

– Vérifiez…

Martine plaça son propre poignet à quelques distances du sien et sortit un petit écran de sa poche. Elle observa l'écran et l'homme face à elle.

– Bien, maintenant que vous savez que je dis la vérité. Appelez le roi pour qu'il confirme mes dires et que nous puissions enfin nous mettre en route.

Martine plissa les yeux et décida de faire ce qu'il venait de lui proposer. Elle appuya sur son bracelet et sa petite oreillette en s'éloignant. Elle ne voulait pas que ces nouveaux venus entendent la conversation.

Harold la regarda s'en aller. Il gardait délibérément les yeux fixés sur elle, sachant pertinemment que John l'observait. Il n'osa pas croiser son regard. Il n'était pas lâche, mais il savait que John n'était pas idiot, qu'il allait comprendre.

En effet, John le regardait, comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'était joué d'eux. Depuis le début, Harold connaissait le déroulement de la mission. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait tellement insisté pour venir avec eux, dormir avec lui… Car il savait que c'était son dernier voyage. John déglutit, Harold savait qu'il allait mourir.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Après plusieurs dédales à travers des souterrains, ils émergèrent d'un tunnel, où des gardes les laissèrent passer, et arrivèrent devant le palais de Greer. Tel un monarque mégalomane, il habitait non pas un château, mais une pyramide immense. Elle était sinistre. La pierre utilisée ne réverbérait pas la lumière du soleil mais semblait au contraire l'absorber.

 _« Elle ressemble à une ruine des vielles pyramide Maya »._ Se dit Claire. Bizarrement, cela lui faisait aussi penser aux ruines des vieux châteaux forts du Moyen-âge. Elle regarda les gens autour d'elle, se demandant si cette populace se comporterait comme les anciens « gueux », elle les étudia en douce, vérifiant leur propreté, leurs habits, s'attendant à les voir patauger dans de la boue. Elle fut déçue de voir que la population avait toutes ses dents, semblait polie, et qu'un chemin tout à fait correct conduisait à l'entrée de la construction.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pyramide. On leur demanda leurs armes qu'ils cédèrent sans faire d'histoire.

– Restez là, leur dit Martine avant de s'éloigner, accompagnée par Lambert.

Claire promena son regard dans la pièce. Ils se trouvaient dans un très grand hall. Quelques hommes en uniforme gardaient les entrées des pièces avoisinantes. Un lustre en cristal apportait une lumière assez importante. Un peu plus loin, face à eux, un escalier en fer à cheval menait à un étage. La pierre du sol et des marches ressemblait à du marbre. L'intérieur du bâtiment était plutôt clair et jurait avec la noirceur de l'extérieur. Briqué avec beaucoup de soin, le sol noir et blanc brillait.

Elle suivit des yeux un homme chauve avec un anneau à l'oreille, habillé de blanc, il passa devant eux sans leur accorder un regard.

Elle se retourna vers Root.

– Tiens, regarde, dit-elle en le montrant de la tête, « M. Propre » est de sortie…

Root rit et Harold sourit à la plaisanterie de sa nièce. L'humour de la jeune fille lui avait manqué.

Ils attendirent encore un peu en silence puis Martine revint seule.

– Suivez-moi, leur dit-elle en montant les escaliers.

À l'étage, elle s'arrêta devant une pièce fermée. Elle se tourna vers le groupe.

– M. Finch, voici votre chambre. Elle se remit en marche.

– Attendez ! Commença Root, nous ne sommes pas ensemble ? Chacun à sa chambre ?

Martine la regarda :

– Évidement, nous n'allons pas vous laisser ensemble ! Vous êtes néanmoins tous à l'étage.

– Est-ce vraiment nécessaire… ?

Martine eut un petit sourire, observa Root puis Shaw, et reporta son attention sur celle qui avait posé la question.

– Oui. On ne sait jamais, si quelqu'un décidait de venir vous voir pendant la nuit. Il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez seule, lui dit-elle doucement sans la quitter des yeux.

Shaw s'avança vers elle.

– Dis-donc, espèce de connasse, t'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Root est avec MOI !

Martine la regarda d'un œil mauvais, prête à en découdre si besoin.

Root s'apprêtait à s'interposer lorsque la voix de Claire révéla :

– Moi, je suis disponible…

Tout le petit groupe se tourna vers elle. Elle les observa.

– Ben quoi ? Martine est très attirante, Root est déjà prise, alors je veux bien me sacrifier…

Martine l'étudia de haut en bas.

– Quel âge as-tu ?

Harold se racla la gorge.

– Claire a vingt-deux ans… mais là n'est pas la question !

– Non mais je rêve ! S'énerva Claire. Je couche avec qui je veux ! Tonton, enfin, ta vie privée ne me regarde pas, alors respecte la mienne !

Harold rougit :

– Jeune fille…

– Non ! Que tu m'engueules quand je fais une connerie comme venir avec vous sans vous l'avoir demandé, ok, je veux bien. Mais là, non ! Si Martine veut de moi et bien je prends, même sans ton approbation.

Un silence gêné suivit cette déclaration. Martine décida de ne pas en rajouter. Cela dit, elle avait apprécié l'intervention de la jeune femme et la regardait d'un autre œil.

– Bien, dit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers John.

– M. Reese, je vous montre votre chambre ?

Il hocha la tête et le petit groupe reprit sa marche laissant un Harold un peu dépité.

Martine finit la distribution des chambres par Claire. Seule à côté d'elle, longeant le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre un peu en retrait, Claire posa la question qui la taraudait depuis qu'ils avaient atterri sur Décima :

– Où est mon père ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Ton père ? Répéta Martine, ne comprenant pas.

– Nathan Ingram.

Martine s'arrêta pour lui faire face.

– Le diplomate Ingram est ton père ?

– Oui, il va bien ? Je vais le revoir bientôt ?

Martine la regarda un instant, silencieuse, réfléchissant, puis sourit.

– Oui, je suppose que tu vas le revoir bientôt… Au fait, j'ai trente et un an…

Claire comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

– Je vois, j'ai saisi, je ne te plais pas, je suis une gamine, c'est ça ?

Elle baissa la tête.

– C'est vrai que Root est tellement plus…

Martine lui souleva doucement le visage, une main sous son menton.

– Ce n'est pas avec Root que je suis pour l'instant.

– Ouais, mais c'est parce qu'il y a Shaw.

Martine soupira, ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Claire. Elle entra dans la pièce et se retourna vers la jeune femme, attendant patiemment.

Claire ne savait pas quoi faire, elle n'osait la regarder.

– Alors, tu viens ? Demanda gentiment Martine.

Claire passa devant elle, qui amusée, lui dit en souriant :

– N'oublie pas de respirer…

Claire, qui avait retenu sa respiration, expira pendant que Martine fermait la porte.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Shaw observa sa nouvelle chambre. Sur sa gauche face à elle, la tête d'un grand lit était adossée au mur en pierre. La pierre des murs restait visible mais une couleur pastel la recouvrait. Shaw leva les yeux au ciel, une chambre orange clair n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait choisi. Une imposante fenêtre occupait une partie du mur du fond. Elle s'approcha et remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir, tels les hublots dans les vaisseaux, elle permettait simplement d'admirer le panorama extérieur. Elle toucha le verre, il avait dû être traité pour empêcher que les rayons de Perséphone n'agressent les yeux, tout comme les dômes. Elle observa le paysage. Des marécages à perte de vue, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi ils étaient passés par des souterrains. Elle se demanda comment ils avaient pu construire un bâtiment ici. Ils avaient sûrement asséché les marais.

Elle tira le grand rideau couleur terre cuite pour s'accorder un peu d'intimité et moins de lumière. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient supposés rester dans leur chambre, mais autant en profiter pour faire une petite sieste.

Shaw se dirigea vers le lit, passant devant une table en bois où se tenaient une carafe et deux verres, l'incitant à se désaltérer. Elle sourit en pensant que si Root était là, cette table pourrait être assez utile…

Face à la table, plongée dans ses réflexions, elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas casser cette fichue vaisselle, ne serait-ce que pour énerver cette conne de Martine, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un gratter à sa porte.

Elle s'approcha, méfiante. Elle l'ouvrit légèrement pour se retrouver face au sourire de Root.

– Hé, mon cœur !

– Je ne suis pas ton cœur.

Root sourit de plus belle et se faufila dans la chambre. Shaw ferma la porte et s'y adossa, observant la femme qui détaillait la pièce au milieu de celle-ci.

– Ta chambre est bien plus jolie que la mienne, remarqua-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Root ?

La grande brune reporta son attention sur Shaw.

– À ton avis…

Sameen secoua la tête.

– Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur …

– T'as une migraine ?

– Non.

Root s'approcha.

– Je suis sûre que tu as remarqué qu'il y avait une table…

Shaw ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Root continua à marcher vers elle.

– Après tout, je suis censée être… avec toi, non ?

– J'ai dit ça pour te sauver de Martine.

–Vraiment ?

– …

– Tu as peur que je me fasse avoir par ce succube ?

– C'est quoi un succube ?

Root se tenait juste devant elle.

– Un succube, murmura-t-elle, est une créature qui se nourrit de ses partenaires sexuels…

– Je ne crois pas que coucher ensemble, alors que nous nous trouvons chez l'ennemi, soit une bonne idée.

– Aurais-tu peur, Sameen ?

– Je n'ai peur de rien.

– Ne trouves-tu pas qu'un peu de danger a quelque chose… d'excitant ?

Shaw n'écoutait plus, elle fixait la femme face à elle, essayant difficilement de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Root eut un petit sourire en coin et lui attrapa le visage, prête à l'embrasser. Shaw se dégagea et agrippa ses bras, l'entrainant vers le lit…

Commença entre elles une danse, un ballet silencieux, où chacune essayait de dominer l'autre. L'arrière des jambes de Shaw heurta le lit et Root la poussa pour la faire tomber sur le matelas. Allongée, Root au-dessus d'elle, Sameen sourit en l'entendant dire :

– Je suppose que tu es d'humeur maintenant.

Root se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Sameen, décidée à ne pas perdre cette manche, échangea leur position en lui ordonnant :

– Ferme-la !

Elle maîtrisait totalement Root, qui ravie, ne disait plus rien. Shaw, s'assurant par un regard éloquent, qu'elle s'était bien fait comprendre, qu'elle avait gagné leur petit jeu pour le moment, se figea, se heurtant à une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé.

Root la regarda surprise :

– Que se passe-t-il ?

Shaw serra les dents.

– Putain de combinaison ! Si t'avais porté un chemisier, je te l'aurais arraché facilement mais là, ça ne marchera pas ! Va falloir que je te l'enlève normalement…

Root éclata de rire. Elle s'assit. Shaw, toujours à califourchon sur elle, rétorqua :

– Ce n'est pas drôle !

– Si ! Ça douche un peu la passion commencée, mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur, elle va être difficile à éteindre, susurra Root attrapant la fermeture éclair derrière son dos pour la faire descendre, elle se libéra jusqu'à la taille de sa tenue, exposant sa poitrine…

Elle leva la tête vers Shaw.

– Où en étions-nous ? Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Le regard de Shaw fut attiré par le petit tatouage discret au-dessus du sein droit, sur le pectoral de Root, elle tendit la main, dessinant les traits avec son index.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.

– C'est un nautilus à chambres, répondit Root en frissonnant au contact du doigt contre sa peau.

– C'est…

– Beau ?

– Bien fait.

Shaw leva les yeux vers Root et l'observa en silence. Root lui caressa la joue. Shaw se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Un léger « toc–toc » les interrompit. Shaw expira fortement, Root ferma les yeux d'agacement :

– Ne réponds pas, dit-elle, ils croiront qu'il n'y a personne.

Le bruit recommença.

– Quoi ?! Aboya Shaw.

La porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer la tête de John. Légèrement étonné devant la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux, il se reprit et expliqua :

– Greer ne va pas tarder à nous recevoir.

– Rien à foutre, on est occupées ! Gueula Shaw.

– Merci John, répondit Root, on ne sera pas longues.

John se contenta de sourire gentiment et referma doucement la porte.

– Ce serait grossier de ne pas y aller, avança Root.

Shaw la menaça du regard.

– Tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger…

Root esquissa un petit sourire, une nouvelle lueur de défi brilla dans ses yeux.

– Sinon quoi ?

Shaw l'embrassa avec force, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le lit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

John attendait patiemment devant leur porte. Elles finirent par sortir. Root souriait et Shaw semblait plus…détendue.

– Tiens, dit-il à Shaw, en lui tendant une petite oreillette. Harold m'a dit que la machine voulait que nous en portions tous une pour que nous puissions l'entendre.

– Où est-il ? Demanda Root.

– Greer voulait avoir une entrevue avec lui, il est parti il y a quelques minutes.

Il les regarda sérieusement.

– Vous vous souvenez du plan ?

Elles hochèrent la tête en silence.

Claire arriva à leur hauteur, un sourire niais sur le visage. Shaw plissa les yeux.

– T'as l'air d'une conne. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Claire tourna la tête vers elle.

– Parce que contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas l'incarnation de la mauvaise humeur…

John entoura les épaules de Claire d'un geste protecteur en l'entraînant vers les escaliers avant que Shaw ne puisse répondre.

– Harold est triste que vous vous soyez disputés, commença-t-il.

– Ouais, je sais, répondit Claire en baissant la tête.

Shaw les observa s'éloigner.

– Mauvaise humeur, mauvaise humeur, bougonna-t-elle. C'est n'importe quoi, je suis toujours de bon poil ! Non ? Demanda-t-elle à Root.

Elle surprit un regard plein d'adoration de sa part pour toute réponse.

– Oh, ne commence pas ! Grogna Shaw avant de se mettre en marche.

Root la suivit silencieusement en souriant intérieurement.

Lambert les attendait en bas des escaliers, il les conduisit à une grande salle. Plusieurs tentures blanches accrochées au plafond, tapissaient l'allée centrale. Chacune d'elles portait un triangle rouge, pointe en haut, sous un petit trait noir horizontal.

– C'est le symbole de Samaritain, dit-il simplement devant leurs interrogations silencieuses.

Dans la grande salle, ils attendaient en silence. Shaw remarqua l'arme de Lambert et celles des gardes. La sienne lui manquait, néanmoins il ne serait sans doute pas très difficile de le désarmer …

.

Harold entra dans une salle de taille moyenne et lumineuse. Pour tout meuble, deux chaises se faisaient face. Il regarda l'homme qui s'avança vers lui. Les cheveux blancs, les yeux bleus, marqué de rides profondes, une certaine maîtrise et assurance se dégageaient de sa personne.

– M. Finch, dit-il avec un sourire, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Il regarda autour de lui.

– Veuillez excuser la décoration minimaliste. C'est un plaisir de mettre un visage à votre nom.

– Majesté…

– M. Finch, pas de ça entre nous, vous pouvez m'appelez M. Greer.

Harold s'approcha d'une des chaises et s'assit. Greer s'installa en face de lui. Vêtu d'un scapulaire noir élégant, un cercle blanc sur la poitrine entourait le petit triangle rouge et le trait noir. Une couronne fine et entrelacée en argent encerclait sa tête, au centre de celle-ci, figurait le même emblème que sur son poitrail.

Greer observa Harold qui l'étudiait.

– Vous semblez intéressé par ce symbole.

– Plus par les couleurs…

Greer leva un sourcil.

– Le rouge, le noir et blanc furent, il me semble, commença Harold, dans les temps anciens sur la Terre, les couleurs de….

– L'alchimie.

– Oui.

Greer eut un petit sourire.

– Je dois dire que je vous admire, M. Finch, vous m'impressionnez, vous connaissez tellement de chose sur la race humaine. Et puis nous partageons le même amour pour notre peuple et son histoire… Un peuple qui a besoin d'être guidé…

– Par vous ? Le roi Greer ?

Harold parlait doucement, tout en fixant l'homme en face de lui.

– Vous me faites penser au personnage de Daniel Dravot…

Greer réfléchit un instant, puis son visage s'illumina.

– Ah… Mais je n'ai jamais voulu être roi… Et je ne pourrais pas être comparé à Iskander… Non, M. Finch, je ne suis qu'un pion, pour apaiser les humains de cette planète, le véritable berger de ces moutons ne peut être que Samaritain.

– Samaritain ? La galaxie ?

– Oui, mais c'est aussi comme cela que nous nommons notre machine… Comment appelez-vous la vôtre ?

Harold le regarda un instant puis murmura :

– Athéna…

Greer sourit.

– Bien sûr… Vous deviez vous attendre à ce que ce moment arrive. Ou pensiez-vous que personne d'autre que vous, ne pourrait y arriver ? Créer une Intelligence Artificiel, capable de voir et diriger le monde entier… J'avoue que vous avez réussi à déjouer tout le monde. Nous nous sommes tournés vers M. Ingram, pour finalement nous apercevoir que le créateur de votre machine n'était pas lui.

Harold regardait discrètement son bracelet une petite diode verte lui révéla que la machine avait terminé, le signal devait être donné à l'instant même à son équipe. En entendant le nom de son frère, il demanda.

– Où est Nathan ?

Greer soupira.

– J'ai bien peur qu'il ne nous ait quittés. Martine a parfois la main un peu lourde lorsqu'elle s'énerve… Mais sachez qu'il a résisté un moment avant de craquer…

Harold baissa la tête. Son frère était mort… Il l'avait pressenti, ces hommes ne plaisantaient pas, mais l'espoir avait toujours été présent.

Greer lui accorda un instant pour digérer la nouvelle puis :

– Je sais qu'un homme tel que vous, ne serait pas venu sur Decima sans un plan…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son interrogatoire. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur John, un pistolet à la main. Il interrogea Harold du regard qui hocha la tête. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son homme de main tire sur Greer qui tomba par terre. Il se mit à saigner abondement.

En fond sonore, le bruit d'une bataille trahissait l'activité de la pièce d'à côté.

– Il faut y aller, Harold. Où est Nathan ?

– Nathan est mort.

– Alors il faut partir et vite.

Harold se leva et suivit John. Il se retourna, écoutant les dernières paroles de Greer.

– Pour un esprit aussi brillant, M. Finch…vous êtes un très mauvais joueur d'échecs… C'est pourquoi vous avez déjà perdu…

Harold leva les yeux vers la porte du fond de la pièce qui venait de bouger. Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années entra et marcha vers Greer, il lui prit doucement le poignet et colla son bracelet au sien. Greer eut un faible sourire pour le garçon et ferma les yeux, mort.

L'enfant leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard était froid.

Harold entendit son nom crié par John qui l'attendait, juste avant de sortir de la pièce, il ne put se retenir de frémir en entendant la phrase qu'énonça le petit blond.

.

.

N/A : Daniel Dravot est un des personnages du livre _L'homme qui voulut être Roi_ de Rudyard Kipling, Iskander fait référence à Alexandre le Grand dans l'histoire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Le retour au vaisseau n'avait pas été facile. Ils avaient volés les tenus des gardes, la machine les avait guidés dans les tunnels pour qu'ils ne se perdent pas, mais John et Claire avaient été blessés. Heureusement, ce n'était pas trop grave. Shaw, énervée par Claire qui se plaignait d'avoir mal alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une égratignure, n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'assommer. Ce qui était peut-être mieux, car la jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et ils n'avaient pas le temps de répondre à toutes ses questions.

Assis dans le cockpit, Harold regardait son bracelet. Shaw, à ses côtés, observait l'espace. Elle avait fait son boulot, John et Claire étaient hors de danger, elle avait mérité un petit repos. Elle dégustait donc son whisky à la droite de son employeur sans se préoccuper de faire la causette.

Root arriva, changée et nettoyée. Elle s'adressa à Shaw qui la regardait.

– Tu as vu, mon cœur, j'ai mis un chemisier…dit-elle avec son sourire en coin qui lui était réservé.

Shaw la fixa intensément. Root se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance face à ce regard et se tourna vers l'homme à lunettes.

– Vous savez, Harold, j'ai repensé à ce que vous m'aviez dit à propos de la machine et du Capitaine Nemo… Dans cette histoire, elle nous a tous guidés. Nous sommes tous ses Nautilus, conclu-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Étonnée par son absence de réponse et son air sombre, elle lui demanda :

– Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? Pourquoi cette tête, nous avons gagné ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour Nathan, mais la mission a été un succès.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

– En effet, Mademoiselle Groves, le virus transmis au bracelet de M. Greer grâce à notre proximité a bel et bien atteint le cœur de Samaritain via toutes les autorisations présentes dans son bracelet… Pourtant la machine est inquiète, une partie de son code a été copiée par notre adversaire avant sa mort. Je crains qu'il existe une autre version de leur machine dont nous ne connaissions pas l'existence et inaccessible par Greer, ce qui signifierait que… Samaritain, qui ne pouvait que ramper jusqu'à présent, pourrait avec ce nouveau code, dorénavant courir…

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

– L'enfant que j'ai vu se pencher sur Greer et récupérer les données de son bracelet… La phrase qu'il m'a dite…

Harold soupira et récita :

– _« Nous nous rencontrerons là où il n'y a pas de ténèbres… »_

Root resta un instant interdite puis :

– Non…

– Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Demanda Shaw qui écoutait calmement.

– Cette phrase est tirée d'un livre, commença Harold. _1984_. L'histoire se situe dans un monde totalitaire où toute la population est observée et espionnée par Big Brother et ses sbires. Les « traitres », ou simplement ceux qui veulent se libérer du joug de ce tyran sont traqués par La Police de la Pensée. Les espions de la Police de la Pensée savent avant vous, parfois même des années avant, ce que vous ferez. Cette phrase est dite par O'Brien, un des agents de cette police et… Il gagne à la fin...J'ai bien peur que Greer et cet enfant aient su bien avant nous quel était notre plan, nous laissant ainsi les approcher si facilement…

– Je vous en prie, Harold, ce n'est qu'un gamin !

Harold secoua la tête.

– Je n'en suis pas sûr, Mademoiselle Shaw… Je n'en suis pas sûr.

Si ses craintes se confirmaient alors leur ennemi serait redoutable.

.

 _Decima un mois plus tard…_

La cérémonie s'était bien passée. Le garçon entra dans la petite pièce. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec condescendance pour la foule pressée dans l'autre salle. « Vive le roi Gabriel !» scandait-elle. Il était heureux, Samaritain avait été sauvé et une nouvelle version plus forte existait aujourd'hui. Greer avait été un valeureux soldat, il faudrait le remplacer. Grâce à lui, Gabriel pouvait en permanence être en communion avec son Dieu. Lambert était mort dans la mêlée durant la bataille avec l'équipe d'Harold avant qu'ils ne s'échappent, sinon il aurait logiquement pris la place de Greer. Il réfléchit, son nouveau bras droit serait… Martine. Elle avait suivi à la lettre ses instructions à la mort du vieil homme et n'avait pas semblé se vexer qu'un « enfant » lui donne des ordres. Elle était efficace et maligne. Elle l'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises… Notamment en profitant de la naïveté de Claire, se servant de leur moment intime pour pirater son bracelet. Par ce biais, non seulement elle avait touché gravement un adversaire qui aurait du mal à se remettre d'avoir couché avec l'assassin de son père… mais et ils savaient maintenant où logeait Harold Finch...

Il eut à nouveau un sourire. La guerre allait très bientôt commencer, son armée augmentait de jour en jour…

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, caressa doucement son bracelet, attrapa un petit écran et demanda :

– Mon cher Samaritain… Quels sont vos ordres ?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 _Decima, trois semaines après le couronnement de Gabriel…_

Martine, tranquillement installée dans un fauteuil, regardait Gabriel faire les cent pas. Ce gamin avait un côté effrayant, c'était un fanatique incapable de se remettre en question et qui ne discutait jamais les ordres de Samaritain. Elle non plus n'était pas censée émettre une quelconque objection aux commandements, mais les choses ne se déroulaient pas toujours comme prévu sur le terrain, et il fallait savoir improviser.

Samaritain et Gabriel au fond, n'étaient que des théoriciens…

Ils calculaient parfaitement, étant sûrs d'avoir tout anticipé, mais il suffisait d'un simple battement d'ailes de papillon pour que les choses basculent…

Martine par exemple, n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle coucherait avec Claire, ou qu'elle rencontrerait une femme qu'elle ait terriblement envie de revoir, qu'elle désirait ardemment… Claire avait été un amusement, et son innocence assez touchante, mais elle avait raison, par rapport à Root, elle ne faisait pas encore le poids.

Elle fronça les sourcils en se remémorant le nabot qui l'accompagnait. Shaw…

Cette connasse qui marquait son territoire autour de la belle brune. Pourquoi ne pas lui pisser carrément dessus pendant qu'elle y était ? Elle imagina pour la énième fois comment elle pourrait la torturer et la faire souffrir, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Sans Shaw dans les parages, Root serait tout à elle.

– Il vous faut un partenaire…commença Gabriel.

Martine soupira.

– Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, je travaille seule, je n'ai besoin de personne.

– Et Lambert ?

– Lambert était un sale con qui se mettait dans mes pattes la plupart du temps, me gênant plus qu'autre chose… Même au pieu, il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il était le chouchou du roi Greer, c'est tout.

Gabriel pinça les lèvres.

– Samaritain veut que vous ayez un partenaire.

Martine le regarda en silence.

– Vous connaissez mon surnom ?

– Oui. « Blackbird »

– Exactement. Blackbird au singulier…dois-je continuer ?

Gabriel inspira.

– Il vous sera fourni un coéquipier. C'est un ordre.

Martine expira fortement.

– Très bien ! Mais je ne serai pas responsable si, il ou elle meurt !

– Bien entendu.

La jeune femme se leva.

– La départ pour Liberta a lieu quand ?

– Demain.

Elle se mit à siffloter en le regardant. Il se contenta de lui sourire avec mépris.

– N'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas l'ennemi, lui dit-il froidement.

Elle arrêta sa mélodie et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

L'enfant soupira en se disant qu'elle se comportait des fois vraiment comme une gamine.

.

Martine était furieuse. Ce petit avorton commençait à l'énerver. Elle toucha un instant son cou nu, libre de toute « parure ». Elle ne leur « devait » plus rien. Mais elle savait que Samaritain était puissant et il valait mieux être du côté du vainqueur.

Elle se dirigea vers les sous-sols. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées avant le lendemain. Elle descendit les escaliers et inspira l'odeur de moisi et de pourriture qui caractérisait si bien les geôles de la pyramide. Des flaques d'eau croupissaient sur le sol à cause des marais entourant le bâtiment. Au pied des marches, une salle aux voûtes basses abritait les cellules des traîtres à Samaritain. Un couloir étroit traversait l'endroit permettant d'accéder à chaque cachot. Il n'y avait là aucune lumière. Évidemment, c'était fait exprès, apporter un semblant de luminosité aux détenus était hors de question. Telle de la viande avariée, ils ne méritaient que le rebus et l'obscurité.

Elle hésita puis se dit que cela serait trop simple. Elle attrapa un petit néon vert dans sa poche, l'alluma et l'envoya au bout du couloir. Elle laissa les occupants s'habituer à cette nouvelle lueur.

Plusieurs têtes apparurent aux barreaux. Elle sourit. Parmi la lie de Decima présente dans ces bas-fonds, se trouvaient un ou deux politiciens, mais surtout de dangereux criminels, de belles ordures…

Elle s'approcha du panneau électrique. Combien étaient-ils aujourd'hui. Moins de dix, le noyau dur. Le reste de ces criminels était enfermé dans un lieu plus effrayant, perdu quelque part sur la planète. Elle poussa sur plusieurs boutons et les grilles s'ouvrirent.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir attendant avec méfiance les gardes, que suivaient généralement l'ouverture des portes. Quand ils s'aperçurent qu'elle était toute seule, certains dévoilèrent leur dentition jaunâtre où plusieurs trous trahissaient l'absence d'incisives ou de canines.

Elle les étudia en silence et se mit à siffler. La mélodie bien connue en arrêta quelques-uns. Elle entendit un « Blackbird » émis d'une voix tremblante par l'un deux.

Sa réputation liée à cette comptine était bien vivace. Elle s'en délecta. Elle finit le petit air, attendant patiemment qu'un, plus valeureux que les autres, ose dire quelque chose.

– Ce n'est qu'une pouffiasse, cracha un homme bien bâti.

Elle lui sourit en le reconnaissant.

– Newman… Je finirai par toi, lui répondit-elle.

Ils s'approchèrent et le combat commença. Un à un, elle les envoya au tapis, cassant au passage quelques membres. Lorsqu'ils furent tous au sol, elle récupéra le poignard à sa ceinture et les tua l'un après l'autre en prenant son temps. Newman, seul debout un peu plus loin, tenait son bras droit en serrant les dents. Son radius traversant la chair ouverte entre son poignet et son coude démontrait que Martine l'avait gratifié d'une belle fracture, paralysant ce côté de son corps. Quand elle se releva et lui fit face. Il lui cria.

– Salope, tu vas payer !

Elle marcha lentement dans sa direction, il recula, beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Elle atteignit le petit néon et le brisa d'un coup de talon. La pénombre les encercla soudainement. Elle entendit la respiration de son adversaire s'accélérer et cela l'enchanta.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la lame du couteau sous sa gorge.

Derrière lui, elle murmura à son oreille.

– Newman… Il y une chose me concernant que beaucoup de gens ignorent… Je suis ce qui s'appelle Nyctalope…

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

– Peu d'individus encore en vie le savent… En fait, il n'y en a qu'un seul… Et c'est toi, dit-elle avant de lui trancher la gorge.

Il s'effondra lourdement sur le sol.

Elle se fraya un chemin entre les corps, chantonnant les paroles de l'air qu'elle sifflait toujours avant de tuer quelqu'un.

 _« Three blind mice. Three blind mice. See how they run. See how they run… »_

.

.

N/A : Blackbird signifie merle en anglais. Une personne nyctalope est capable de voir dans le noir. Martine siffle une comptine anglaise appelée trois souris aveugles.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Claire regardait l'espace d'un œil vide. Elle pensait à Martine…

 _« Quelle connasse… »_ Se dit-elle.

– T'as fini de broyer du noir ? Lui demanda Root.

Elle commençait en avoir marre de l'humeur de la jeune femme. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'ils étaient revenus de Decima et elle continuait à faire la gueule.

– Tu pourrais te concentrer un peu sur ta conduite ? Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas retourner sur Liberta et vite. Harold a voulu que j'achève ta formation, aussi, certainement pour t'aider à penser à autre chose, mais ton humeur m'exaspère. Le Nautilus a besoin d'attention, si tu n'es pas capable de te concentrer un minimum, tu vas retourner dans ta chambre chez ton oncle, lire la suite de _Dune_!

– ….

Root soupira.

– Écoute, je suis désolée pour ton père, t'as besoin de faire ton deuil, et être ici avec moi ne t'aide pas vraiment, et, oui, cette Martine s'est bien jouée de toi…

Elle l'observa un instant et reprit plus doucement.

– Tu veux rentrer ?

Claire la regarda puis fit non de la tête.

– Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle…

– Je sais…

– Bien sûr, je lui en veux pour mon père, mais tu sais quel est le pire ? C'est que cette tarée m'a ensorcelée, si elle était devant moi et me demandait de la rejoindre dans un lit… Je ne suis pas sûre que je refuserais, avoua Claire en baissant la tête.

Root réfléchit. Harold leur avait révélé que Martine était l'assassin de Nathan, ignorant que sa nièce avait couché avec cette femme. En fait, personne n'était au courant à part elle. Claire lui avait confié un soir au dîner entre deux bouchées. Ensuite, elle n'avait plus rien dit pendant deux jours, et Root avait respecté son silence. Tout le monde avait sous-estimé cette femme… Elle avait joué de belles cartes. Blessant une pièce maîtresse de leur petite équipe, semant le doute chez la jeune femme. Claire était douée et importante, une bonne pilote et un hacker exceptionnel comme Root ou Harold et d'après les dires de Shaw, Claire s'améliorait au combat à mains nus, une autre chose à ne pas négliger pour les prochaines batailles, malheureusement elle n'avait pas été préparée à un coup aussi tordu, une belle fêlure dans son esprit dont Claire mettrait du temps à cicatriser...

– Martine a été maligne, elle a profité de toi…

Elle se tut un instant et poursuivit.

– Claire, dans une guerre, tous les coups sont permis, et tu l'as appris de manière bien cruelle. Martine est un adversaire qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère, ce qu'elle t'a fait, c'est t'affaiblir et crois-moi, elle continuera… Quant à ton désir pour elle…

Claire releva la tête. Root la regarda avec tendresse.

– Là encore, elle a été très forte. Mais sache une chose, tu vaux mieux qu'elle, ton désir va finir par disparaitre. Tu verras, tu rencontreras une autre personne qui saura emprisonner ton cœur, rendant cette Martine à la putréfaction dont elle est issue…

Claire sourit timidement.

– Tu crois vraiment ?

Root se tourna vers elle sérieuse, et la fixa.

– J'en suis persuadée.

– Merci.

Root grimaça.

– Ne me remercie pas. T'as intérêt à bien conduire pendant les dix prochaines minutes ou je te vire de mon vaisseau, c'est compris ?

Claire inspira et s'essuya les yeux. Elle déclara qu'elle était prête pour la leçon. Root retira ses mains des commandes et laissa les manettes à la jeune femme.

.

Shaw écoutait, énervée, Harper lui répéter la même chose que la semaine précédente.

– Comment ça, Bear ne peut pas être réparé ?! Ce n'est pas toi le meilleur mécano à des planètes à la ronde ?

– Si, mais ça ne sert à rien, il faut complètement tout refaire ! Honnêtement, Shaw, acheter un nouveau vaisseau te reviendra moins cher…

– Rien à foutre, c'est Bear que je veux !

Harper ferma un instant les yeux puis en attrapant un petit écran sur sa droite qu'elle tendit à Shaw, déclara.

– Très bien, voilà ce que ça va te coûter.

Shaw déglutit face au prix.

– Ça fait des années qu'on se connait, tu ne peux pas me faire une petite ristourne ?

– C'est le total, avec la ristourne…

Elle hocha la tête et rendit le petit écran à la femme devant elle.

– Faut que j'en parle à mon patron…

– Bonne chance, répondit Harper en s'éloignant.

Shaw appuya sur la petite oreillette et attendit.

– John ? Je viens de voir à nouveau Harper, elle est catégorique si on veut que Bear remarche ça va nous coûter un bras…

– Je sais, j'en ai déjà parlé à Harold.

Shaw resta un instant interdite face à cette déclaration.

– T'aurais pu me le dire, commença-t-elle un tantinet agacée.

– Harold et moi voulions te faire une surprise.

– Ça veut dire qu'il est d'accord pour réparer Bear ? Demanda-t-elle

– Non, c'est trop cher, soupira-t-il. En revanche, il veut bien nous offrir un nouveau vaisseau.

– Mais…

– Shaw, c'est à prendre ou à laisser, dit-il froidement.

Il se radoucit.

– Je suis désolé. Tu devrais en choisir un avec Root, elle s'y connait bien...

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et raccrocha. Elle appuya de nouveau sur le petit dispositif.

– Bonjour, mon cœur, lui répondit la voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis deux jours.

– Root, j'ai besoin de toi.

– Ah ?

– Faut que tu m'aides à choisir un nouveau vaisseau.

Root comprit que l'instant était grave.

– Très bien, nous serons là dans quelques heures.

Elle raccrocha et déclara à Claire.

– Nous retournons sur Liberta.

– Mais j'ai bien conduit !

– Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. Shaw a besoin de moi pour choisir un nouveau vaisseau.

– T'es obligée de lui tenir la main pour ça ?

Root décocha un regard à Claire qui signifiait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle arrête tout de suite ses critiques sur sa partenaire.

Claire souffla.

– Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez couché ensemble que c'est ma nouvelle meilleure amie ! Pour moi, elle sera toujours un footballeur !

Root sourit au souvenir de l'insulte de la jeune femme.

– Oh, crois-moi, elle sait très bien se servir de ses mains…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Martine laça ses bottes. La femme dans le lit dormait à poings fermés. Vu leur partie de jambes en l'air, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, pensa-t-elle en l'observant.

Elle hésita un instant à lui communiquer son numéro, elle sortit même la petite puce électronique de sa poche, puis abandonna l'idée. Elle saurait facilement la retrouver.

Elle ferma doucement la porte de l'appartement et sortit de l'immeuble. Elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée du bâtiment, non pas pour s'habituer à la pénombre mais pour au contraire l'embrasser. C'était l'hiver et les rayons foncés d'Hadès caressaient son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira l'air frais de la nuit. Les dômes protégeaient des rayonnements solaires trop dangereux et régulaient une partie des températures permettant ainsi de passer du -50°C de l'hiver de la planète à un -10°C minimum. Malheureusement, ces boucliers transparents étaient gourmands en énergie, et par conséquent, Samaritain avait décidé d'abaisser encore la température intérieure, les humains n'avaient qu'à s'adapter. Du temps de Greer, les conditions atmosphériques atteignaient -2°C les jours de disette, provoquant ainsi depuis peu, chez le peuple de Decima une admiration sans cesse renouvelée pour leur ancien roi.

La foule pensait que Gabriel n'était pas dangereux. Qu'aurait-elle dit si elle savait que le véritable gouverneur n'était autre qu'une Intelligence Artificielle ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'engagea dans la rue. Elle prit sciemment le chemin le plus sombre et le plus dangereux pour rentrer chez elle, espérant faire quelques rencontres désagréables pour se divertir. Mais chose déplorable, ces nouvelles températures dissuadaient même les voyous.

Elle pénétra dans son appartement et se déshabilla. Elle se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qui prenait tout un pan de l'appartement. Face à la vitre, elle admira la ville à ses pieds. Toujours dans le noir, complètement nue, se fichant bien de savoir si un badaud dans l'immeuble d'en face la voyait.

Elle repensa à la mission et sourit, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Dans très peu de temps, elle serait sur Liberta. Reverrait-elle Root tout de suite ? Elle l'espérait grandement. Mais même si elle n'était pas au rendez-vous, elle savait que la belle brune la poursuivrait.

.

Martine attendait impassible son nouveau partenaire. Sur le quai d'embarquement, immobile devant son vaisseau, vêtue entièrement de noir ce qui faisait ressortir le blond de ses cheveux, elle se demandait quel genre de trou du cul on lui avait assigné. Elle le vit arriver en courant et le reconnu.

 _« Ce n'est pas vrai »,_ pensa-t-elle _« Un geek, Samaritain se fout vraiment de moi »._

Elle n'avait rien contre lui. Elle avait même adressé une ou deux fois la parole à ce binoclard en l'espace de cinq ans, mais quitte à avoir un « coéquipier », il aurait été judicieux de lui en fournir un qui sache se servir d'un pistolet laser. Elle soupçonna Gabriel de l'avoir fait exprès.

Elle l'insulta mentalement.

L'homme arriva à sa hauteur et manqua de se casser la gueule. Il se rattrapa de justesse et la regarda.

– Bonjour Capitaine, dit-il d'une voix timide.

Elle l'étudia de haut en bas avec mépris.

– Rappelle-moi ton nom.

– Virgil…

– Virgil, vaut mieux pour toi que tu fasses ce que je dis, que tu ne m'encombres pas et que tu te taises… Sinon, je te jette dans l'espace. Compris ?

Il déglutit et fit oui de la tête.

– Bien. Tu sais conduire un vaisseau ? Reprit-elle sur le même ton froid.

Il hocha la tête.

– Alors prouve-le. Bouge !

Il se rua à l'intérieur de l'embarcation. Martine eut un petit sourire et le suivit.

.

 _Trois jours plus tard…._

Harold, assis dans un fauteuil de la salle de réunion, réfléchissait.

– Es-tu vraiment sûre ? Demanda-t-il à la machine.

– _O_ _ui,_ _Harold, me le redemander ne changera pas l'issue de la réponse._

Il enleva ses lunettes, les posa sur la table et se frotta les yeux. Il était fatigué et épuisé de cette vie sans cesse plus difficile, de résoudre des problèmes, de faire face à des tortionnaires plus fous les uns que les autres, et aujourd'hui existait Samaritain… Le plus terrible de ses ennemis.

Il remit ses lunettes et observa les petits carnets noirs devant lui.

– _As-tu fini ?_ L'interrogea la machine.

– J'ai tellement peur d'oublier des choses…

– _Non, nous avons travaillé ensemble, pour que cela soit le plus complet possible. Maintenant tu dois leur faire confiance. Ils y arriveront._

– Comment le sais-tu ?

Il entendit le sourire dans sa réponse.

– _L'espo_ _ir,_ _Harold_.

– Oui, mais…

– _Tu les as avertis des différentes choses à éviter ?_

– Oui, mais…

– _L'espoi_ _r,_ _Harold_ , répéta-t-elle.

– …

– _Puis-je profiter de ce moment pour te remercier ?_

– De quoi ?

– _De m'avoir_ _créé_ _, fait découvrir le monde… Je sais que_ _je_ _pourrais être bien plus « libre » comme Samaritain, mais cet handicap journalier m'a permis de comprendre des choses, qu'Il ne serait pas même en mesure d'approcher…_

– Je suis désolé de t'avoir mise en cage, dit-il doucement.

– _Ne le sois pa_ _s…_ _Claire ne va pas tarder à arriver, tu devrais ranger tout ça._

Harold récupéra tous les carnets sur lesquels il travaillait depuis son retour de Decima, lut une dernière fois la lettre et les mit en lieu sûr.

Il remonta à l'étage et entra dans la cuisine. Il récupéra de quoi faire des crêpes en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Claire pénétra dans la cuisine.

– Shaw n'est vraiment pas possible, commença-t-elle en s'approchant de son oncle pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

– Bonjour Claire, lui dit-il en souriant.

– Bonjour tonton. John n'est pas là ? Interrogea-t-elle en regardant autour d'eux.

– Il est parti faire le plein d'armes, il sera là dans quelques heures.

Elle l'observa passer un tablier, et étudia les différents ingrédients sur le plan de travail.

– Tu veux faire des crêpes ?

– Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir…

– Je n'ai plus dix ans.

– En effet, répondit-il sérieusement.

Il boitilla jusqu'à un petit placard, sortit un deuxième tablier et lui lança.

– C'est la raison pour laquelle tu vas m'aider cette fois, et non simplement me regarder, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et enfila le tablier. Elle vint se placer à sa droite.

– Alors on commence par quoi ?

– Tamiser la farine, dit-il en lui tendant une passoire.

Elle la récupéra.

– Pourquoi, Mademoiselle Shaw « n'est pas possible » ? Continua-t-il en cassant les œufs.

– Elle ne supporte plus rien. Depuis qu'elle a appris qu'elle devait remplacer Bear, elle sort les griffes dès que je dis un truc. Mais c'est vrai qu'il était moche son vaisseau… Non ?

Harold se tourna vers elle en levant les sourcils.

– Tu ne lui as pas dit ça ?

– Ben quoi ? Tu m'as toujours dit de dire la vérité !

– Oui, mais en mettant un minimum les formes, surtout avec Mademoiselle Shaw, elle peut parfois prendre la mouche si rapidement…

– Ouais, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me tuer. Si Root n'avait pas été là…

– Où sont-elles en ce moment ?

Claire haussa les épaules.

– Elles sont parties chercher un nouveau vaisseau sur une autre planète, elles seront de retour ce soir.

– Quel dommage…

Les deux têtes se tournèrent vers cette voix. Martine, adossée à la porte de cuisine, les bras croisés, leur souriait méchamment.

– Bonjour Claire…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la villa, Root sut qu'il était déjà trop tard. Leur ennemi avait plusieurs heures d'avances. Ils vérifièrent néanmoins toutes les pièces.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu plus tôt ? Cracha-t-elle à la machine.

– _Je te l'ai di_ _t,_ _Root, ils ont utilisé un brouilleur qui m'a rendu aveugle, le temps que je m'aperçoive que quelque chose clochait, Harold et Claire étaient déjà leurs prisonniers. Je vous ai_ _avertis_ _à l'instant où je l'ai compris,_ répondit calmement la machine.

– C'est Samaritain.

– _Oui._

– Martine ?

– _Probablement…_

– Où les emmène-t-elle ?

– _D'après la position de leurs bracelets, ils repartent en direction de Decima._

– Ils sont toujours en vie ?

– _Pour Clair_ _e,_ _je ne sais pas, mais pour Harold, j'en suis certaine._

– Comment peux-tu savoir pour lui et non pour elle ?

– _Harold et moi sommes plus liés que tu ne_ _l'imagines_ _…_

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– …

Root soupira, elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes, elle se tourna vers ses partenaires.

– Nous devons repartir pour Decima, déclara-t-elle, tout en marchant vers le Nautilus.

Une fois à bord, elle s'aperçut que John n'était pas avec elles. Elle appuya sur son oreillette.

– John, où es-tu ?! Nous partons !

– J'arrive, il fallait que je récupère la station médicale…

Elle entendit un bruit sourd à l'arrière du vaisseau. Puis la voix de John reprit.

– C'est bon, tu peux décoller.

Root mit les moteurs en marche. Elle se concentra pendant que le vaisseau gagnait de l'altitude. Une fois dans l'espace, elle calcula rapidement le trajet jusqu'à Decima, entra l'itinéraire dans l'ordinateur de bord et appuya sur le pilote automatique. Elle avait un travail à faire.

Elle marcha en direction de sa chambre, et s'arrêta devant le nouvel élément dans une alcôve d'un des couloirs. Shaw, déjà présente, fixait l'objet contre le mur avec l'aide de John.

– C'est quoi ce sarcophage ? Demanda-t-elle.

– C'est une station médicale, répondit John, un cadeau d'Harold… Et il ne s'est pas fiché de toi.

– Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer le délire ?

– En gros, ce cercueil est une sorte de salle d'opération remplie de chirurgiens à lui tout seule, expliqua Shaw en observant la chose devant elle, les yeux un peu trop admiratifs au goût de Root, ça vient de sortir, c'est vraiment le dernier cri…

– …

Shaw, devant le regard blasé de Root, argumenta.

– C'est vraiment cool, quelqu'un est blessé, tu le mets là-dedans, tu sélectionnes l'opération que tu souhaites et hop, en deux temps trois mouvements, tu te fais soigner par les robots à l'intérieur.

Shaw se pencha pour regarder les différents bras métalliques.

– Je vais vérifier qu'il y a bien tous les instruments et je pourrais lui rajouter un ou deux protocoles, dit-elle songeuse.

– C'est ça, amuse-toi avec ton nouveau jouet, répondit Root en partant vers sa chambre.

Shaw, bien trop concentrée, ne prêta aucune attention au ton acerbe employé par celle qui venait de parler.

John emboîta le pas à Root. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle fouillait dans ses affaires.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna-t-il.

Elle récupéra le petit écran et se mit en quête de trouver un clavier. Un fois fait, elle s'assit à la petite table et commença à pianoter fiévreusement. Il lui prit le poignet pour l'inciter à arrêter.

– Lâche-moi ! S'énerva-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais, répéta-t-il impassible.

– Je nous concocte un bouclier contre Samaritain. La machine a été brouillée, elle n'a pas été en mesure de protéger Claire et Harold contre leur agresseur. Je vais donc faire pareil, nous rendre invisible aux yeux de leur saloperie.

– Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

– Athéna va m'aider…

Il se tut et Root se remit à taper sur les touches. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le cockpit.

Il s'assit en pensant à Harold. Il s'en voulait d'être parti chercher des armes au lieu de rester près de lui. Depuis leur retour de Decima, l'homme à lunettes s'était montré de plus en plus distant, John avait trouvé cette excuse pour s'éloigner lui aussi, et réfléchir sérieusement à leur relation. Il aurait dû faire preuve de courage et avoir une véritable conversation avec lui. Maintenant, c'était trop tard… Et il ne savait pas s'il le reverrait en vie.

Lui ou même Claire…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Claire avait mal au crâne. Ses yeux papillonnèrent pour s'habituer à la lumière crue de la pièce. Elle essaya de bouger pour finalement découvrir que ses mains étaient attachées derrière elle. Elle était assise sur une chaise métallique soudée au sol. Elle détailla la pièce autour d'elle, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Elle découvrit Harold à sa gauche dans le même état qu'elle, sauf que lui était inconscient.

Elle plissa les yeux ne comprenant pas trop les éclairs lumineux qu'elle captait lorsqu'elle tournait la tête, puis tout devint limpide. Ils étaient prisonniers dans une espèce de grande cage en verre ! Elle leva la tête vers la seule source lumineuse au plafond, une ampoule nue, dont la lumière désagréable agressait les yeux…

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Une main ferme mais douce lui attrapa le visage. Les lèvres de la femme collées à son oreille lui susurrèrent.

– Je t'ai manqué, Claire ?

La jeune femme voulut se dégager de cette poigne mais n'y arriva pas. Finalement, la main la lâcha et le rire de Martine l'accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'elle se place face à elle.

– Salope ! L'insulta Claire.

Martine la regarda avec amusement.

– T'as tué mon père ! Reprit-elle.

– Oui, c'est…fâcheux ? Mais j'ignorais qu'il était ton papounet, expliqua-t-elle en prenant un petit air contrit.

– Je vais te crever, connasse ! Cria Claire.

Martine reprit un air sérieux, puis sourit franchement face à elle.

– Ah, Claire… J'ai toujours aimé ton impulsivité…

Elle s'approcha, s'empara de la tresse de la brune et la tira légèrement en arrière. Elle s'assit sur les cuisses de la jeune femme et resta là, à l'étudier.

– Tu es une pierre précieuse à l'état brut. Il suffit simplement de te tailler…

Claire voulut répondre, mais Martine tira plus fermement sur ses cheveux, exposant la gorge de la jeune fille.

– As-tu pensé à notre moment ?

– Non… T'es… un mauvais coup, articula-t-elle péniblement.

Martine éclata de rire. Elle lui mordilla doucement le cou. Claire ne put retenir un frisson.

– Ton corps te trahit…

Elle lui prit le visage et l'embrassa. Claire hésita un peu trop, avant de le bouger pour s'éloigner. Et Martine continua.

– Je pourrais faire tellement de choses avec toi… Tu serais si facile à briser.

– Claire… ?

Martine tourna lentement la tête vers Harold.

– M. Finch, vous vous êtes décidé à nous rejoindre. Comme c'est gentil de votre part…

– Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Martine regarda ravie les petites marques sur le cou de la jeune femme, se leva et s'approcha de lui.

– Nous sommes sur Decima.

– ….

Il balaya des yeux, la salle autour de lui. Martine le laissa faire.

– Cette pièce est insonorisée, M. Finch, vous pourrez donc crier autant qu'il vous plaira.

– Mon équipe va venir nous chercher…

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle fut interrompue.

– L'espoir… Votre plus grande faiblesse, énonça la voix froide de Gabriel.

En dehors de la cage, le garçon, vêtu de son scapulaire noir, fixait Harold.

– M. Finch, ne vous avais-je point dit que nous nous reverrions ?

– Qui êtes-vous ?

Un sourire méchant s'étira sur les lèvres de l'enfant.

– Vous pouvez m'appeler Gabriel. Je suis l'interface humaine de Samaritain.

Il leva la tête vers Martine.

– Leur vaisseau a atterri il y a un petit moment. Mais Samaritain n'arrive pas à les trouver, expliqua-t-il.

– Peu importe, je les attends de pied ferme.

Le garçon s'intéressa de nouveau à Harold.

– M. Finch, il semblerait que Samaritain et votre machine aient comme qui dirait une connexion…

– En effet, se contenta de répondre Harold.

Gabriel se tut, attendant la suite. Mais rien ne vint.

– Le plus étrange dans cette histoire, c'est que cette liaison ne leur est pas fatale… Ils sont liés mais apparemment ne peuvent pas s'atteindre…

– Au contraire, cette connexion les lie au point que si l'un meurt, l'autre le suivra dans le néant… C'est en copiant le code de la machine que vous avez commis cette erreur…

L'enfant digéra l'information qui venait de lui être transmise.

– Vous mentez, M. Finch, reprit-il froidement…

– Non. Si la machine meurt, Samaritain mourra également, et vice et versa. Tous les deux doivent apprendre à coexister…ensemble.

– Je ne vous crois pas.

– Et qu'en pense votre maître…

Gabriel regarda le petit écran et son visage s'assombrit.

– Il… partage vos dires… Mais… il trouvera bien un moyen…

Il rangea l'appareil et s'adressa à son bras droit.

– Occupez-vous d'eux.

Il marcha en direction de la sortie et se retourna.

– Nul besoin de les garder en vie…

Elle hocha la tête et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. De nouveau, seule avec ses prisonniers, elle reprit.

– Bien, où en étions-nous ?

Elle sortit son couteau et commença à siffloter. Elle vint se placer face à eux. Elle hésita, puis en pointant la lame vers eux, passant de l'un à l'autre, commença.

– Am, stram, Gram, pic et pic et colégram…

– T'es en train de jouer nos vies à « plouf-plouf » ? Sérieux ?! T'es encore plus tarée que ce que je croyais, lança Claire avec dédain.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de la femme face à elle.

– Personne ne me traite de folle, menaça Martine.

– Tu préfères dingo ?

Martine s'approcha d'Harold en fixant Claire qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle se plaça derrière l'homme à lunettes et lui mit la lame sous la gorge.

– Après ton père… ton oncle, tu vas devenir une pauvre petite orpheline…

Claire pâlit.

– Non, souffla-t-elle.

– Lâche-le !

Martine leva les yeux vers la voix pour découvrir Shaw la tenant en joue avec son pistolet laser. Elle leva un sourcil et vit Root s'approcher derrière elle, toujours aussi belle.

– Root… quel plaisir de te revoir.

– Je t'ai dit de le lâcher !

– Sinon quoi ?

Shaw tira et le laser n'égratigna même pas la cage. Martine se remit à siffloter en observant Shaw qui lui tira dessus plusieurs fois, obtenant le même résultat que la première fois.

À la fin de sa mélodie, elle bascula la tête d'Harold en arrière et lui trancha la gorge.

Elle dégaina son pistolet et tira vers la lumière, brisant l'ampoule, les plongeant tous dans l'obscurité…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Martine comprit qu'elle devait faire vite. Elle n'avait pas affaire à des amateurs. Elle sortit de la cage le plus silencieusement possible et tira plusieurs fois sur Shaw alors que celle-ci sortait un petit néon bleu de sa poche et l'allumait. Le néon et Sameen atterrirent sur le sol en même temps. Martine, toujours à son affaire, tira dans le bras de John qui arrivait en bas des marches. Elle s'approcha de Root, tétanisée par le noir, qui n'avait pas bougée. Lorsque la lumière bleue lui révéla le tableau de sa partenaire par terre immobile, baignant dans une mare de sang, elle lâcha son arme pour se précipiter vers elle, attrapant son visage, elle lui parla.

– Non ! Reste avec moi, Sameen, reste avec moi !

Shaw clignait des yeux, observant Martine qui s'approchait d'elle, l'arme à la main pointée dans la direction de sa tête.

Root leva les yeux vers la blonde ne s'apercevant même pas de la garde royale autour d'eux, arrivée depuis peu, les menaçant John et elle.

– Ne tirez-pas, ordonna Martine. Ils sont à moi...

Elle reporta son attention vers Root.

– Dis au revoir à ton chien de garde…

– Non… Je t'en supplie, implora-t-elle, les yeux baignés de larmes… Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras…

 _« Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras… »_

Cette simple phrase arrêta Martine dans son élan.

– Tout ce que je voudrais ? Murmura-t-elle.

– Oui… Laisse-les partir et…je serai à toi, si c'est ce que tu veux…

Martine l'observa sans rien dire pendant un petit instant. Elle fouilla dans une de ses poches et sortit un collier torsadé qui ressemblait à un torque et dont chaque extrémité représentait une tête d'oiseau, leu bec pointu se rejoignant presque.

– Mets ce collier, dit-elle à Root.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Tu crois vraiment que si j'accepte ton offre, ce sera sans un minimum de garantie ? À la première occasion, tu essaieras de me tuer… Ce collier préviendra tous gestes violents à mon égard.

Devant l'hésitation de Root. Elle se contenta de fixer Shaw en faisant.

– Tic, tac, tic, tac… C'est à toi de décider.

– Qui me dit que tu tiendras parole et que tu les laisseras partir.

– Rien… mais il me reste encore un peu d'honneur…

Root se tourna vers un John, les yeux fermés, qui n'osait regarder le corps d'Harold, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

– John, le supplia-t-elle, sauve-la…

Il leva les yeux vers elle et hocha silencieusement la tête. Elle s'empara du collier et le mit. Martine s'adressa aux gardes.

– Ramenez-les à leur vaisseau. Je les autorise à quitter la planète. Si le roi Gabriel y voit un inconvénient, qu'il vienne me voir…

Ils détachèrent Claire qui lui lança un regard plein de haine en suivant John portant Sameen dans ses bras.

– Au revoir Claire, lui dit gentiment Martine en la suivant des yeux.

Elle s'assit sur les marches à quelques distances de Root. Elle sortit un petit écran et l'installa au niveau de la contremarche afin que la femme toujours au sol, puisse suivre les images. Des caméras de surveillance lui assurèrent que John, Sameen et Claire avaient bien regagné leur vaisseau et que celui–ci avait décollé.

Root observa ses mains, rouges du sang de Shaw, une colère sourde l'envahit. Elle se leva en criant et se précipita vers Martine qui ne bougea pas. La décharge émise par le collier courut le long de son corps, paralysant chaque muscle violemment. La douleur fut telle qu'elle s'évanouit.

Martine s'approcha, s'accroupit, et repoussa délicatement une mèche de cheveux du visage de la femme qu'elle désirait plus que tout.

– Nous allons faire de grandes choses toi et moi …

Elle ne remarqua pas la petite diode verte du bracelet d'Harold clignoter une ou deux fois avant de s'éteindre définitivement.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Root ne discerna que du noir. Elle semblait se trouver sur un lit mais n'en était pas sûre. Elle voulut toucher l'ornement autour de son cou mais lorsqu'elle approcha ses doigts, l'électricité crépita, l'obligeant à retirer sa main prestement.

Elle s'assit, se frotta les yeux puis les rouvrit, malheureusement les ténèbres étaient toujours présentes. Elle se demanda si la décharge du collier l'avait rendue aveugle. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle commença à paniquer.

– Du calme, Root.

Elle entendit le son si particulier d'une allumette craquer, et une petite flamme éclaira le visage de Martine. Root expira, soulagée.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, plissant les yeux pour essayer de mieux distinguer le mobilier. La pièce toute en longueur ressemblait à une cellule de prisonnier. Elle était bien sur un lit coincé dans un des angles de la petite salle. Au pied de celui-ci, à environ un mètre, une cuvette de toilette en métal faisait face à un lavabo…

L'allumette venait de s'éteindre, plongeant de nouveau Root dans l'obscurité. Elle inspira pour ne pas laisser la crainte l'envahir.

– Tu as peur du noir...

L'amusement dans la voix de Martine l'énerva. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans le jeu de sa geôlière et resta silencieuse.

– Il ne faut pas.

Elle entendit les pas de Martine se rapprocher et sentit le lit s'affaisser légèrement sous le poids de la femme lorsqu'elle s'assit dessus. La main de Martine caressa son visage. Root bougea la tête ne sachant pas trop si chasser violemment son bras lui voudrait une nouvelle électrocution.

Martine soupira.

– Pourquoi me repousser ? Je ne te plais pas ?

– Tu as tiré sur la femme que j'aime.

– C'est un détail.

Root ne releva pas, elle savait qu'elle la provoquait.

– Tu as tué Harold.

– Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres.

Root eut vraiment du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler. Mais elle se retint, la douleur de la dernière décharge toujours présente à son esprit. Elle attendit… mais rien ne vint. Pourquoi la machine ne lui parlait pas ? L'implant avait-il grillé suite à son électrochoc ?

La main de Martine caressa le collier. L'obligeant à reporter son attention sur elle.

– Ce que j'aime dans ce « bijou », c'est que non seulement il est impossible pour celui qui l'arbore de l'enlever, mais surtout… son ancien porteur est immunisé contre ses décharges.

– Tu as porté ce collier ?

– Oh oui…

– Comment t'en es-tu débarrassé ?

Le visage de Martine se rapprocha du sien, elle sentit son souffle chaud lorsqu'elle reprit.

– Embrasse-moi, et je te le dirai…

– …

– Embrasse-moi, Root, répéta-t-elle.

– Je passe…

Elle entendit le petit rire de la femme alors qu'elle se levait et s'éloignait.

– C'est drôle… Claire essaie tellement de te ressembler, mais elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

– T'as bien profité d'elle, espèce de tordue !

Martine inspira fortement.

– Un petit conseil, Root, ne me traite jamais de folle, tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable. Et ce mot a tendance à… m'énerver.

– Que vas-tu faire ? Me mettre une laisse ? C'est déjà le cas, connasse !

La voix de Martine à son oreille, fit sursauter Root qui ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

– Si je commence, tu me supplieras d'arrêter… Mais une fois que je t'aurais brisée… Tu m'imploreras de continuer…

– Tu n'arriveras pas à me détruire, et ils viendront me chercher.

– Tes amis ?

Martine eut rire méchant.

– Les blessures de Shaw étaient mortelles, elle aurait pu éventuellement s'en sortir, si un médecin, et encore un très bon médecin, s'était occupé d'elle dans l'heure. Mais le seul qui aurait pu faire quelque chose sur Decima, est mort il y a des années et les planètes aux alentours sont bien trop éloignées pour les atteindre à temps… En plus, crois-tu vraiment que je les aurais laissés partir sans que plusieurs de nos vaisseaux ne les attendent dans l'espace ?

Martine se tut un instant et conclut.

– Tes amis sont morts, Root… et tu m'appartiens.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

Shaw se réveilla légèrement confuse, se demandant un instant où elle se trouvait. Elle sortit de la station médicale en arrachant les différentes perfusions de ses bras. Elle avait mal partout mais était en vie. Elle s'empara de la pile de vêtement à ses pieds et s'habilla. Elle se dirigea vers le cockpit. Entendant les voix de John et Claire. Où était Root ? Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Harold était mort et Root…était restée là-bas…pour la sauver.

– Tiens, voilà la plus belle…, ironisa Claire. J'ai vraiment cru que t'étais morte.

– Shaw est immortelle, répondit John. Heureux de te revoir parmi nous, lui dit-il doucement en souriant.

– Moi aussi, dit Shaw en s'approchant de lui. Elle lui toucha délicatement l'épaule.

Un des seuls gestes affectueux dont elle était capable.

– Ça fait combien temps que je suis dans ce cercueil ?

– Trois jours…

Elle le regarda.

– Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas sur Decima à essayer de sauver Root ?!

– Parce que tu crois qu'on prenait le thé en attendant que tu te réveilles ? Dès qu'on s'est retrouvés dans l'espace, leurs vaisseaux nous sont tombés dessus ! S'agaça Claire.

– C'est vrai, continua John, sans la dextérité et le contrôle du pilote à côté de moi, nous serions morts. Root l'a vraiment bien formée.

– ….

– Ouais, de rien ! J'adore sauver la peau des autres, et surtout la tienne !

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

– On retourne sur Decima. La flotte du Consulat est en route pour nous rejoindre. Nous les avons avertis qu'Harold… avait été assassiné, c'est une déclaration de guerre de la part de Decima, commença John.

– Et ils vont venir comme ça ?

– Harold… avait déjà pris les devants. Ils savent que Decima est dangereuse et qu'il faut combattre leur armée.

– Qu'en dit la machine ?

– Ça fait trois jours qu'elle ne s'est pas manifestée, expliqua Claire.

– C'est aussi un argument pour le Consulat d'envoyer des hommes, reprit John.

– Nous avons perdu la communication avec la machine ?

– Non, nous pensons que la machine est… morte, dit-il.

– Quoi ?!

– Lorsque Martine a tué Harold, nous pensons que cela a aussi détruit la machine… Ce qui veut dire que Samaritain n'existe plus, reprit Claire. D'après Harold, si l'une mourrait, l'autre ne vivrait pas non plus…

Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux. Puis Claire se leva.

– J'ai besoin de dormir un peu.

Elle s'adressa à John.

– Ça ira ?

– Oui. Je te réveillerais si besoin...

La jeune femme partit en direction de sa chambre.

– Claire ?

Elle se retourna.

– Merci, dit simplement Shaw.

Claire hocha la tête.

– On va la retrouver, répondit-elle avant de repartir.

Shaw s'avança et s'assit à l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune femme quelques minutes auparavant. John l'observa.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Comme si on m'avait tiré dessus… Et toi ?

– Comme si une partie de mon être avait été arrachée…murmura-t-il.

Elle le regarda d'un œil vide. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle aurait aimé trouver les mots pour le consoler, ressentir un putain de quelque chose pour absorber un peu son chagrin. Mais elle en était incapable et il le savait. Pourtant sa présence l'apaisait plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Il était heureux qu'elle soit encore de ce monde. Il sourit légèrement en pensant à la première fois où il l'avait présenté à Harold.

.

 _Au milieu du hall de la villa, ils attendaient Harold, en pleine réunion avec Nathan et différents diplomates._

 _Shaw regardait l'immense escalier, elle comptait les marches en s'ennuyant lorsqu'elle aperçut une adolescente qui devait avoir dix-huit ans sortir de la cuisine, un paquet de chips à la main. Elle s'avança vers eux, salua John en souriant et regarda Shaw de la tête aux pieds._

 _Tout en mangeant une chips, elle lui lâcha._

– _T'es vraiment petite_ _…_ _J'ai quoi ? Facilement dix ans de moins que toi, et je suis plus grande…_

 _Shaw avait tout de suite compris qu'elle ne s'entendrait pas avec cette fille de riche. Elle l'avait fusillée du regard, et l'adolescente, un peu étonnée par son comportement, avait pris John à partie._

– _Tu n'es pas d'accor_ _d,_ _John ? Tu fais au moins deux têtes de plus qu'elle !_

– _Clair_ _e,_ _ça suffit !_

 _Shaw s'était dit à ce moment-là, que cette garce ne devait son salut qu'à l'interruption de l'homme à lunettes qui venait de parler._

– _Mais qu_ _oi,_ _tonton ? Toi_ _aussi,_ _tu n'es pas très grand !_ _Ça_ _arrive_ _…_ _Ce n'est pas grave !_

 _Devant le regard froid de son oncle, elle avait compris qu'elle était peut-être allée un peu trop loin. Elle avait marmonné un vague « pardon » sans vraiment s'adresser à quelqu'un avant de les quitter._

 _Harold s'était approché de Shaw en tendant une main._

– _Harold Finch, je suis heureux de vous connaî_ _tre, Mademoiselle_ _Shaw, avait-il dit gentiment._

 _Elle avait gardé ses mains dans ses poches. Il avait cligné des yeux puis avait repris._

– _Je suis désolé pour ma nièce. Elle a parfois tendance à dire ce qui lui passe par la tê_ _te,_ _sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences…_

 _Il avait souri légèrement._

– _Son père et moi essayons de lui faire perdre cette habitude mais ce n'est pas facile_ _…_ _M. Reese vous a expliqué ce que vous_ _pourriez faire_ _pour moi ?_

 _Elle avait simplement hoché la tête pour toute réponse._

– _Acceptez-vous mon offre ? Avait-il demandé._

– _Oui._

 _Il avait paru rassuré. Sameen avait vu le visage de son nouvel employeur, et ça lui suffisait pour le moment. Elle avait tourné les talons sachant qu'il saurait la recontacter en temps utile._

 _Alors qu'elle s'en allait, Harold lui avait à nouveau adressé la parole._

– _Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a poussé à dire oui ?_

 _Elle s'était arrêtée et l'avait fixé. L'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres, elle avait répondu._

– _Nous faisons à peu près la même_ _taille… Ça_ _ou le salaire que vous me proposez. À vous de voir…_

.

Shaw observait John.

– On va le venger. On va retrouver cette salope et l'envoyer dans l'au-delà…

– Je sais…

Elle se demanda si Root était toujours vivante. Forcément, le collier avait fait d'elle une prisonnière.

Mais tenait-elle le coup face à cette folle ? Shaw avait remarqué que Root avait peur du noir, mais ne lui avait jamais dit. Et cette Martine devait le savoir aussi.

Elle se rappela la torture de Control sur sa partenaire… _«_ _Elle_ _va résister »_ se dit-elle.

Elle pensa à Claire, son ancien rôle de docteur remontant à la surface, cette fille devait être surveillée, elle pouvait craquer à n'importe quel moment. Ce qui était assez normal. Elle soupira.

– Je vais aller voir Claire, pour voir comment elle s'en sort…

John hocha la tête et la regarda partir en se disant qu'à leur contact, Shaw changeait de plus en plus…

.

Claire n'arrivait pas à dormir. Allongée sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête, tout se bousculait dans son esprit. Elle aurait presque aimé que d'autres vaisseaux les pourchassent encore pour ne plus penser qu'à la meilleure manœuvre à exécuter et rien d'autre. L'image de son oncle mort revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, mélangée au baiser de l'autre psycho….

– Alors, Hermione, tu cogites un peu trop ?

– Casse-toi, Rogue !

Shaw entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur la chaise en la tournant pour faire face à la couchette.

– Claire…

– Quoi ?!

Sameen soupira.

– Écoute, je ne suis pas Root et je n'ai pas les mots qu'il faut pour t'aider dans ces épreuves mais… Je peux te promettre une chose… On va trouver Martine et on vengera Harold.

Claire la regarda un instant et fronça les sourcils.

– C'est moi qui la tuerai.

Avec un petit sourire, Shaw répondit.

– Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Un jour, une semaine ? Martine avait pris un malin plaisir à la laisser dans les ténèbres, lui faisant perdre ainsi toute notion du temps. Elle était « nourrie » sporadiquement, par un plateau repas laissé par sa gardienne, ce qui ne lui permettait pas non plus de se raccrocher à cet élément pour essayer de calculer la durée de cet emprisonnement.

Root gardait le souvenir désagréable des différents bleus sur ses jambes, dus à son incapacité à réfléchir un minimum en se levant. Elle avait voulu utiliser les toilettes et s'était cognée contre la cuvette, même chose avec le lavabo. Elle avait fini par prendre le temps de compter les pas entre chaque meuble.

Elle devait comprendre que cette obscurité faisait maintenant partie de sa vie et qu'elle ne devait plus la craindre mais l'apprivoiser. Pourtant le plus terrible n'était pas cette cécité forcée à laquelle elle était contrainte de s'habituer… Ce qui la terrorisait, c'était qu'Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la première décharge. Sans la connexion avec sa Déesse, elle était plus que perdue, et les ténèbres faisaient pâle figure à côté du gouffre que provoquait en elle ce silence. Elle refusait de penser à ses amis, à Harold mort, à Shaw baignant dans une mare de sang…

– Tu es comme un livre ouvert. C'est assez fascinant de te regarder penser.

Root sursauta. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer au jeu continuel de sa tortionnaire. Elle essayait en vain de savoir si quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans la cellule avec elle, écoutant attentivement pour capter une autre respiration mais elle échouait systématiquement, et Martine se délectait de la surprendre dans ses réflexions. Elle profitait de ses moments d'assoupissement pour s'introduire dans la cellule mais Root n'en était même pas certaine, cette femme se déplaçait dans le noir comme en plein jour et le tout sans faire le moindre bruit…

– Je trouve vraiment que ce collier te va bien…

– Va te faire foutre !

Quand elle ne répondit pas, Root comprit que Martine s'approchait. Elle sentit sa main lui attraper le visage et ses lèvres se collèrent aux siennes. Root recula, séparant leurs visages puis…

Root s'avança et l'embrassa, légèrement surprise, qui lui rendit son baiser. Root accentua cette étreinte, forçant un passage entre les lèvres de Martine avec sa langue. Le petit bruit émis par son adversaire ne lui échappa pas, elle continua avec un peu plus de passion, puis se recula d'un coup, attrapant le visage de Martine pour lui briser la nuque.

La décharge ne se fit pas attendre, la douleur s'insinuant dans chaque fibre de son être, l'obligeant à arquer le dos, s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, apportant enfin un soulagement dans le corps de la femme qui s'effondra sur le lit.

Elle sentit la caresse sur sa joue.

– Ne comprends-tu donc pas ? Tu ne peux pas déjouer ce collier, crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle… Mais j'ai aimé ton baiser, je saurai faire preuve de patiente avec toi, tu le mérites, et puis nous avons tout notre temps…

Root ne l'écoutait plus, concentrée sur les battements de son cœur… Depuis sa rencontre avec Control, cet organe était plus fragile qu'auparavant. Elle comprit qu'il ne survivrait probablement pas à beaucoup d'autres « avertissements » de cette saloperie autour de son cou.

Et vu que plus personne n'était en vie pour l'aider, peut–être était–ce aussi bien….

.

Martine fixait le plafond, les bras croisés. Gabriel était furieux. Samaritain était mort.

– C'est vous qui êtes responsable !

– « Nul besoin de les garder en vie… » N'était-ce pas votre ordre ? Lui répondit-elle froidement. Je n'ai fait que vous obéir « Majesté ».

Gabriel inspira pour se calmer. Il se tourna vers Virgil assis sur une chaise devant un petit écran.

– Combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

– Je ne sais pas votre altesse, tout est à reprendre, nous n'avons pu sauver aucun code, il frémit sous le regard du garçon, sûrement des années, finit-il dans un murmure.

Gabriel cria de rage, giflant l'homme en face de lui. Virgil, terrifié, rentra la tête dans les épaules.

– Je veux la voir, ordonna-t-il à Martine.

– Non, elle est ma prisonnière et personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de l'approcher.

– Vous oubliez que je suis votre souverain, je n'ai pas besoin de votre autorisation…

– Je vous déconseille fortement de me provoquer, le roi Greer était mon Maître, vous, vous n'êtes qu'un gamin prétentieux à l'aube de la puberté…

Martine surprit le regard du garçon vers les gardes. Elle se mit à siffler, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il pâlit. Samaritain n'était plus là, et elle n'aurait aucun mal à se débarrasser de quelques gardes.

– Très bien ! Lâcha-t-il.

A nouveau face à Virgil, il demanda.

– Qu'en est-il des communications avec l'extérieur ? Pouvons-nous les remettre en marche ?

– Samaritain contrôlait tout…

– Raah ! Débrouillez-vous, il faut savoir où nous en sommes ! Notre armée n'est pas assez forte contre celle du Consulat sans Samaritain. Il faut se reprendre avant qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent !

– Trop tard…

Les têtes se tournèrent vers le petit groupe face à eux. Shaw tira sur les gardes sans broncher et pointa son arme sur le gamin.

– Vous avez perdu, expliqua John.

Martine ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir un instant la bouche devant ces fantômes. Elle comprit en effet, qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire lorsque plusieurs hommes armés pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Puis, découvrant que Claire faisait partie du lot et la tenait en joue, elle sourit.

– Claire…

– Ta gueule !

Martine leva un sourcil puis observa la jeune femme dont le bras, qui tenait l'arme, tremblait.

– Ah… Il faut du courage pour tuer quelqu'un…

– Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

– Tu n'en es pas capable…

Elle découvrit les larmes de la jeune femme et son sourire s'accentua.

– Tu veux que je le fasse ? Demanda Shaw.

– Non, elle est à moi…

Martine soupira, abordant un air ennuyé face à Claire.

– Pour une fois, le nabot et moi, sommes d'accord. Laisse les adultes parler entre eux…

Elle reporta son attention sur Shaw.

– Je comprends ton attachement à Root, elle est fascinante…

– Où est-elle ? Cracha la petite brune.

– Tue-moi et tu ne sauras jamais…

Elle inspira et reprit, d'un air ravi.

– Elle est vraiment envoûtante… Ses lèvres, son corps...

La détonation la surprit. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol et porta une main à son ventre pour observer son propre sang sur sa paume. Elle leva les yeux vers Claire, une lueur de fierté apparut dans son regard.

– Une pierre précieuse, qu'il suffit de tailler, murmura-t-elle avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Claire ferma les yeux, laissant libre cours aux larmes sur ses joues, et lâcha le pistolet par terre…

John fit signe aux hommes du Consulat d'arrêter Gabriel et Virgil. La jeune brune s'approcha de la table et étudia les parties de codes sur l'écran.

– Attendez !

Elle s'approcha de l'homme à lunettes qui n'osait la regarder. Elle tendit la main vers son cou et effleura le collier qu'il portait, deux têtes de dragons à chaque extrémité.

– C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle en montrant l'écran.

Virgil vérifia que Gabriel n'était plus présent et hocha la tête.

– Depuis combien de temps portes-tu ce collier ?

– Plusieurs années…

Claire ne voulut pas savoir plus de détails sur cet objet.

– Tu sais coder …

Elle se tourna vers John et Shaw, et ne trouva pas la femme…

Sameen s'époumonait, criant le nom de Root dans chaque pièce où elle allait. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve. Elle continua pendant une heure, se fichant bien du temps que ça prendrait pour réussir. Elle savait qu'elle était en vie, elle le sentait…

– Root, réponds-moi !

Elle perçut son nom et crut rêver, puis la voix qu'elle connaissait si bien l'appela à nouveau.

– Shaw, dit-elle dans un murmure et elle le répéta de plus en plus fort, hurlant ce nom de toutes ses forces à s'en casser la voix.

Shaw l'entendit. Elle tira l'épais rideau pour découvrit un mur devant elle. En scrutant la tapisserie, les traits fins dessinant une porte finirent par se dévoiler. Elle poussa dessus et se retrouva face à elle.

Root cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant cette lumière soudaine, ne distinguant simplement pour le moment, que la silhouette de la femme qu'elle avait crue morte.

– Sameen…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

 _Liberta un mois plus tard…_

– Je te dis qu'elle te draguait ! Répéta fermement Shaw en pénétrant dans la villa à la suite de Root.

– Serais-tu jalouse, Sameen ?

– …

Root sourit et reprit.

– Zoe est une vendeuse hors-pair, bien sûr qu'elle joue sur la séduction pour attraper quelques pigeons, pour leur vendre des vaisseaux. Quand elle a compris qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec toi, elle s'est tournée vers moi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur, le vaisseau que tu as choisi grâce à mes conseils, n'a nullement était influencé par le jeu de cette femme…

Elle continua d'un air songeur.

– Il faudrait qu'on la présente à John… quand il reviendra…

John était parti. Ils avaient trouvé les affaires d'Harold. La lettre lui était destinée. Il l'avait lue, pliée délicatement, et rangée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Les yeux brillants, il leur avait expliqué qu'il avait besoin de quelque temps tout seul, mais qu'il reviendrait.

Avant que Shaw ne puisse répondre, la voix de Claire les interrompit. Sortant de la cuisine sur leur gauche, suivie par Virgil, elle expliquait.

– Non, c'est moche ! Tu ne sais pas faire !

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore, Hermione ? Soupira Shaw.

Virgil leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers elle.

– Severus, aide-moi !

Claire éclata.

– Dis donc, Malfoy ! Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit d'appeler Shaw, Rogue !

Il baissa la tête. Claire se radoucit et s'adressa à Root.

– Il code comme un sauvage, aucune élégance dans ses lignes…

– Oui, mais ça marche !

Il ferma la bouche face au regard qu'elle lui lança.

– J'abandonne, dit-elle à Root en repartant vers la salle de réunion. Tu t'occupes de lui, moi, j'en ai marre ! Il ne fait que me répondre !

Virgil regarda Root qui lui sourit tendrement.

– Je me suis toujours dit qu'Hermione avait un petit faible pour Malfoy…

Il rougit face à cette remarque.

– Retourne là-bas. J'arrive dans peu de temps.

Elle se tourna vers Shaw.

– Il faut que j'aille m'occuper des enfants…. Ce soir, c'est toi qui leur liras une histoire…

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et demanda sérieuse.

– Vous allez y arriver ?

– Les carnets d'Harold sont très détaillés. Cela prendra sûrement plusieurs années mais vu que le Consulat nous soutient, je pense que oui, nous pourrons faire renaître Athéna…

– En es-tu sûre ?

– Non, mais je l'espère…

– L'espoir… murmura Shaw en regardant Root marcher vers la salle de réunion.

La femme se retourna et lui sourit.

– Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué pourquoi tu as pris ce vaisseau en particulier…

Shaw attendit.

– C'est celui qui a le plus de tables, conclut Root avant de pousser la porte.

Shaw ne put retenir un petit sourire.

Fin.

.

.

N/A: Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire de près ou de loin en laissant des reviews ou non.

Merci à ma relectrice, et à MF79 pour tous ses retours sur les différents chapitres.

Je vous posterai le début d'un nouveau récit mercredi prochain, mais cette fois, je reviens à un chapitre par semaine.

À nouveau pour ceux qui la liront, je fais appelle à votre indulgence car... J'ai continué dans la science-fiction.


End file.
